


Ausbruch

by Velence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's Grace, M/M, Vessel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean ist am Boden zerstört, als er erfährt, dass er das erste Siegel gebrochen hat. Er sagt sich von Sam los und versinkt in seiner Depression, bis Castiel ihm mitteilt, dass er vom Himmel fallen und wie Anna als Mensch wiedergeboren werden wird. Spoiler: On the Head of a Pin / Teuflischer Engel (4x16)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Neben der Spur

Er hatte den Impala genommen und war gegangen.

Dean hatte sich verabschiedet von der Welt der Jäger. Für Sam hatte er eine Nachricht auf dem Nachttisch seines Motelbettes hinterlassen. Er hatte nicht auf seine Rückkehr gewartet. Nur gelogen, als Sam ihm fragte, was los sei. Die Lüge ging ihm einfach über die Lippen, weil es egal war.

Körperlich ging es mit ihm bergauf, auch wenn die Wunden, die ihm von Alastair zugefügt worden waren, noch nicht alle verheilt waren. Die geistigen würden gar nicht erst verheilen, vielleicht oberflächlich besser aussehen, mit einer hübschen Fassade. Alastair hatte ihn gebrochen, wieder einmal, oder einfach nur die verschorfte Wunde aufgerissen. Einen Unterschied gab es nicht.

Wie auf Autopilot fuhr er ziellos durch die Gegend. Süden schien ihm eine gute Richtung, hauptsache wärmer als das trübe Wetter hier. Wenn er nachdachte, würde ihm vielleicht ein Ziel einfallen, aber er wollte nicht nachdenken. Dean hatte einmal angehalten, um sich etwas zu trinken und essen zu holen. 

Irgendwann rief Sam an. Dean warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Display und drückte ihn weg. Nachdem es Sam ein paar Mal versucht hatte, stellte er sein Handy ab. 

Er stoppte vor einem Motel 6, parkte seinen Wagen auf der Rückseite, nahm sich ein Zimmer und legte sich schlafen. 

Mitten in der Nacht schreckte Dean auf. Er saß aufrecht in seinem Bett und atmete heftig ein und aus. Ein Alptraum. Ein verdammter Alptraum. Er rieb sich über das Gesicht. Sein Mund war trocken. 

Das Zimmer war grau in grau. Er hatte vergessen, den Vorhang zu zuziehen. Im fahlen Licht tapste Dean zum Fenster, schloss den Vorhang und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Er nahm einen großen Schluck Jack Daniels und legte sich hin. Der Alkohol brannte angenehm. Sein Körper fühlte sich so schwer an, dass er schnell einschlief.

Dean schlief fast zwei Tage durch. Zwischenzeitlich trank, aß oder pinkelte er. 

Nach einigen Tagen hatte Sam ihn aufgespürt. Er war einmal über den Parkplatz gefahren und hatte Deans Impala gesehen. 

Sam hämmerte an der Tür. Er drehte am Türknauf. Sie war nicht verschlossen. Sam stürmte in das Zimmer. „Dean! Dean, was tust du hier? Du bist ohne ein Wort abgehauen“, fuhr er ihn an. 

Dean blinzelte, rieb sich die Augen und setzte sich langsam im Bett auf. Er lehnte sich gegen die Rückenlehne des Bettes. „Hast du meinen Brief nicht gelesen?“

„Natürlich habe ich das. Ich verstehe nicht-“

„Ich habe fertig.“ Dean kratzte sich unbeteiligt am Hals. Er hatte ein mattes Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Ich habe fertig?“, echote Sam und deutete ein Kopfschütteln an. Er sah ihn völlig ungläubig an. 

„Genau das habe ich gesagt.“

Sein Bruder breitete die Hände aus. „Du kannst nicht einfach aufhören, ein Jäger zu sein. Ein Engel hat dich aus der Hölle geholt, um die Apokalypse zu verhindern. Sie werden dich nicht so einfach ziehen lassen. Ich werde dich nicht einfach so ziehen lassen!“

„Was interessiert mich das Ende der Welt? Ich wurde durch eine brünette Dämonenschlampe ersetzt. Und Sam? Ich weiß nicht, durch wen er ersetzt wurde. Vielleicht führt das Dämonenblut zu Persönlichkeitsveränderungen, was weiß ich schon. Ich bin nicht stark genug, hast du gesagt. Ich bringe es nicht. Ja, du hast recht, ich bin nicht stark genug. Keine Spielchen, keine Lügen, ich kann nicht mehr.“ Dean sagte alles ohne Gift und Leidenschaft in seiner Stimme. 

„Diese Dinge, ich habe sie unter Einfluss der Sirene gesagt. Wir haben Sachen gesagt, die wir nicht ernst gemeint haben.“

„Spar dir deine Phrasen für jemanden, der dir glaubt.“ Dean nahm sich die Flasche vom Nachttisch. Er drehte den Deckel langsam ab und trank ungeniert daraus. 

„Und das ist deine Lösung?“ Sam schnaubte. 

„Kennst du den Song von den Toten Hosen? Egal.“ Dean winkte ab. „Ich habe es satt, Freunde zu beerdigen. Ich habe es satt, ein Kampf zu kämpfen, der schon verloren ist.“ Dean dachte an Pamelas Beerdigung. Er hatte sich abgestumpft gefühlt, unfähig zu weinen, nicht dass er gerne in der Öffentlichkeit weinte, aber er war matt, fertig, nicht traurig. 

„Willst du die Apokalypse?“

„Du willst Lilith’ Kopf, nichts weiter. Das erinnert mich an Dad, auf den du doch immer herabgesehen hast wegen seiner Rachegelüste. Warum jagst du sie noch mal?“

„Jetzt werde ich infrage gestellt?“, posaunte Sam.

„Sam, das Maß ist voll, wenn ich dich nicht kennen würde, würde ich dich jagen. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wer oder was du genau bist.“ Er ließ seine Hände auf seine Bettdecke fallen. „Aber das ist mir auch herzlich egal. Ich habe aufgegeben. Ist das nicht deutlich?

Sam knurrte etwas. „Du willst also hier bleiben?“, fragte er schroff. 

„Hier. Woanders.“

„Melde dich wieder, wenn du zu Verstand gekommen bist.“, grummelte Sam. Er betrachtete seinen Bruder, als wäre dieser ein Rätsel für ihn. „Mach wenigstens dein Handy an.“

Mit diesen Worten ließ er seinen Bruder zurück. Die Tür blieb offen stehen. Dean musste sich bewegen, um sie zu schließen. Dean hatte mehr erwartet, mehr von Sam, aber eigentlich bestätigte sein Auftritt, was er über Sam dachte. Der Sam, den er kannte, war fort. 

Er tat Sam den Gefallen und machte sein Handy an. Er hatte etliche Anrufe verpasst. Es waren hauptsächlich Nachrichten von seinem Bruder auf der Mailbox, die zwei von Bobby hörte er sich und löschte dann alle. Er konnte ihm nicht helfen. 

~~+~~

Dean fuhr weiter und suchte sich ein neues Motel, damit nicht Bobby oder Sam noch einmal vor seiner Tür standen. Bei einer Fastfood-Kette kaufte er sich etwas zu Essen. Sein Appetit war eher mager. Er vermied es, Radio zu hören oder Zeitung zu lesen. Im TV schaltete er um, sobald er irgendwo Nachrichten erwischte. Er wollte nicht wissen, wie es um die Welt stand.

Alastair steckte in jeder von Deans Gehirnwindungen. Seine Träume waren farbenprächtiger als seine Tage und Nächte. Dean hatte genug durchgemacht, jetzt war er fertig. Es war ein Wunder, dass es nicht früher passiert war. Er schaffte es nicht, aus seiner depressiven Stimmung auszubrechen. Er kämpfte nicht einmal. Er hatte es satt, zu kämpfen.

Es war, als versuchte Dean, sich mit Schlaf in eine andere Welt zu flüchten, bis ihn Alastair in seinen Träumen wieder in die ernüchternde Realität scheuchte.

Dean hatte völlig das Gefühl für Zeit verloren. Zeitweise glaubte er, dass Castiel im Zimmer war, aber sobald er richtig wach war und sich umschaute, war niemand da. Er war allein.

Es war am frühen Nachmittag, als er aufstand und ins Bad schlurfte. Über das Waschbecken gebeugt spritzte Dean sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Danach inspizierte er sein Gesicht im Spiegel. Der lilafarbene Bluterguss um sein rechtes Auge war kaum noch zu erkennen, dafür heilte der Schnitzer auf seinem Nasenrücken langsam wie eine Schnecke. Mit einem Finger berührte er die sich bildende Narbe. 

Zumindest hatte er keine Schmerzen mehr. 

Mit den Händen stützte er sich auf dem Waschbecken ab und zeigte seinem Spiegelbild ein Grinsen, das an den Joker anstatt eines Disney-Films erinnerte. Sein übermäßiger Alkoholkonsum zeigte sich allmählich auch äußerlich. Er sah verbraucht aus trotz der mit Schlaf verbrachten Stunden. Deans Herz schnürte sich zusammen, als er daran dachte, was er in der Hölle getan hatte. Sein eigener Anblick machte ihm Angst und widerte ihn gleichzeitig an. Zu was er fähig gewesen war. Fast erwartete er, schwarze Augen in seinem Spiegelbild sehen zu müssen.

Dean nahm sich das Handtuch und trocknete sein Gesicht kurz ab. 

„Fuck, Cas!“, fauchte Dean. Im Spiegel sah er Castiel hinter sich stehen. „Du musst dir das unbedingt abgewöhnen, sonst mache ich mir eines Tages in die Hose!“

„Verzeihung“, erwiderte der Engel ernst.

Immer noch müde latschte Dean zurück ins Zimmer. Castiel folgte ihm. Er ging zum Fenster und schob die Gardine ein wenig zur Seite, um Tageslicht hereinzulassen. Das Licht blendete Dean im ersten Moment. Er hielt eine Hand vors Gesicht. 

„Cas.“

Der Engel ließ die Gardine fallen und drehte sich um. In seinem Trenchcoat sah er aus wie immer. 

Dean war sich mit einem Mal sicher, dass ihn sein Gefühl nicht getrogen hatte. Castiel war schon einmal hier gewesen, ohne sich zu erkennen gegeben zu haben. So ton- und bewegungslos wie Castiel da stand, meinte er für einen kurzen Augenblick einer Fantasie erlegen zu sein.

„Ich habe dich früher erwartet“, sagte Dean schließlich. Er schlenderte die letzten Schritte zu seinem Bett und setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin. Mit einer Hand griff er nach der Flasche auf dem Nachttisch. Er lehnte sie gegen seine nackten Beine, trank jedoch nichts. „Zähl schon deine Parolen auf. Ich bin Schuld an dem Desaster, der Apokalypse. Ich habe das erste Siegel gebrochen. Komm schon.“

Castiel richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. „Du bist nicht Schuld daran. Das ist dein Schicksal.“

„Ich hasse Schicksal.“

Castiel kam zum Fußende des Bettes. „Ich muss mit dir reden.“

Dean schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Das ist übel.“

„Ich...“ Er erinnerte sich, was er zu Anna gesagt hatte. Er zog Ungehorsam in Betracht. Nein, er war schon einen Schritt weiter. „Ich habe mit Anna geredet. Ich habe Zweifel. Man zweifelt nicht an Gott.“

„Du glaubst nicht mehr an die Mission? Heißt das... Was bedeutet das?“, fragte Dean ernsthaft überrascht. 

„Ich könnte aus dem Himmel verstoßen werden.“ Der sonst so sicher wirkende Castiel schien plötzlich beunruhigt.

„Verstoßen?“, echote Dean.

„Sie werden mich töten. Oder Schlimmeres. In Zeiten wie diesen ist es Hochverrat.“

„Guantánamo hinter Himmelspforte 66? Aber... du bist der Oberstreber. Penibler als Uri – war.“

„Ich wollte, dass du es weißt“, antwortete Castiel jetzt wieder selbstbewusster. 

„Kannst du nicht etwas tun? Die können dich doch nicht einfach umbringen!“

„Ich bin ein Engel. Wenn ich nicht tue, was Gott will, bin ich kein Engel.“ Castiel ging zum Tisch und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Er strich seinen Mantel über dem Knie gedankenverloren glatt. „Ich war froh, dass wir die Stadt an Halloween nicht zerstören mussten. Wenn das mein Auftrag gewesen wäre, hätte ich die Stadt mit Uriels Zutun zerstört.“

„Nicht bevor wir nicht alles versucht hätten...“, widersprach Dean.

„Ja...“

„Kennst du ‚Lost in Translation’? Kannst du ein Geheimnis bewahren? Ich versuche einen Gefängnisausbruch zu organisieren. Wir müssen zuerst aus der Bar, dem Hotel, der Stadt und dann dem Land? Bist du dabei oder nicht?“, zitierte Dean den Film. Cas’ Augenbrauen gingen leicht fragend nach oben. „Okay, der Film war langweilig, aber Scarlett ist heiß.“

„Ich verstehe nicht.“

„Du könntest abhauen, dich verstecken.“

„Sie werden mich finden. Überall.“

„Sag mir nicht, du hast keine Tricks auf Lager.“ Dean schnippte mit den Finger. „Du hast mich in die Vergangenheit geschickt. Du kannst dich beamen. Komm schon, Cas...“

Castiel stand auf. „Ein Engel wird immer einen anderen Engel finden können.“

„Also was tun?“ Dean blickte auf seine Flasche Alkohol. Als er aufsah, war der Engel – wie nicht anders zu erwarten – verschwunden. „Cas!“, brüllte Dean. Missmutig grummelte er: „Der an Ihnen angerufene Engel ist zurzeit nicht erreichbar.“

~~+~~

In der folgenden Nacht träumte Dean von Graceland.

„Einfach genial. Sieh dir den Cadillac an. Nicht meine Farbe, aber geil. Oder den Thunderbird!“ Dean schaute sich begeistert Elvis’ Autosammlung in einem Nebengebäude an. Er wandte sich zu seinem Begleiter zu seiner rechten. „Ich träume.“

„Ich wollte allein mit dir sprechen. Sie belauschen uns womöglich“, antwortete Castiel.

Dean zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „So viel zu allein. Soll ich an etwas Schmutziges zur Ablenkung denken?“

„Meine Vorgesetzten beobachten meine Beziehung zu dir mit Skepsis“, ignorierte Castiel Deans Kommentar völlig. „Uriel hat gesagt, ich hätte eine Schwäche für dich.“

„Alte Petze...“

„Es ist wahr. Ich höre dir zu. Ich lerne von dir, von deinen Sichtweisen. Du bist mutig, du lässt dich nicht einschüchtern und versuchst Menschen mit allen Mitteln zu retten. Ich beginne... Gefühle zu erfahren. Die Menschen, Gottes Kreation, sind mir wichtig. Aber meine Gefühle lassen mich an Gott und seinen Plänen zweifeln.“ Castiel machte einen verunsicherten Eindruck. 

Dean betrachtete ihn grübelnd. 

„Ich habe dich und Anna beobachtet.“ Der Engel kräuselte die Nase, als gefiele ihm der Gedanke nicht. „Sie hat dich dazu gebracht, über die Hölle zu reden. Anna hat dir vergeben. Ich habe gesehen, wie ihr...“

„...Sex auf der Rückbank hattet? Stalker!“, warf Dean ein.

„....wie ihr euch geküsst habt. Anna war wirklich ein Mensch. Sie versteht Gottes Werk. Ich will wissen, wie es ist, menschlich zu sein.“ 

Castiel sah ihm in die Augen. Dean hatte das Gefühl, als könnte der Engel direkt in sein Herz blicken. Aber nach seinem Geständnis war er sich sicher, dass er Castiel ebenso unter die Haut ging wie der ihm.

„Ich habe mich entschlossen, meine Gnade aufzugeben. Ich will vom Himmel fallen und ein Mensch werden“, sagte Castiel entschlossen. 

„Cas.“

„Noch weiß es niemand.“

„Aber werden sie dich nicht finden?“, fragte Dean besorgt.

„Sie haben Anna nicht verfolgt, bis ihr bewusst wurde, welche Macht sie besaß“, antwortete der Engel. „Ich bin gekommen, um Ade zu sagen.“

„Wunderbar. Wenn’s richtig spaßig wird, verlässt Cas die Bühne.“

„Ich treffe meine eigene Entscheidung, bevor man sie mir abnimmt“, antwortete Cas. Er machte den Eindruck, als sei er fest entschlossen.

Dean schloss die geringe Distanz zwischen ihnen und umarmte Castiel wie er sonst nur Sam umarmt hatte, mit Armen um den schmächtigen Körper, ihn dicht an sich drückend. Für einen Moment fragte sich er, ob eine geträumte Umarmung genauso echt war wie eine in der Realität. Nur Sekunden später legte der Engel seine Hände auf Deans Rücken und erwiderte die Geste. Für seine erste Umarmung machte er alles richtig.


	2. Jimmy

Beim Aufwachen dachte Dean an Graceland und Castiel. Er schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett und dachte darüber nach, was er tun konnte, nur fiel ihm partout nichts ein. 

„Cas“, rief Dean in den Raum. „Cas!“ Er wartete eine Weile auf der Bettkante, schaute sich lauernd um und schürzte missmutig seine Lippen, als er keine Antwort bekam. Schließlich trabte er ins Bad, duschte sich und zog sich zum ersten Mal seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit an. 

Wenn der Engel heute vom Himmel gefallen war, würde er erst in neun Monaten geboren werden. Vielleicht nicht einmal das, wenn die Apokalypse die Menschheit vorher von der Erde radierte.

Dean erinnerte sich, wie sie Annas Gnade ausfindig gemacht hatten und holte seinen Laptop aus dem Kofferraum, wobei fiel ihm auf, dass Sam einige Waffen an sich genommen hatte. Im Motelzimmer suchte er online nach Meteoriten- und Blitzeinschlägen oder sonst irgendeinem besonderen Naturereignis, welches ähnlich wie damals Annas Fall ihren Absturzort markiert hatte; erst nur in dem Staat, in dem er sich befand, dann erweiterte er die Suche auf die USA und schließlich weltweit.

„Fuck, Meteoritenschauer über Sibirien beobachtet... Toller Landplatz, Cas“, murmelte Dean grimmig. Er beschloss, später wieder nachzusehen, wahrscheinlich war Castiel gar nicht dort gelandet oder die Nachricht über ein Naturereignis hatte es noch nicht ins Internet geschafft. Er hoffte nur, dass der Engel nicht tot war oder gefoltert wurde.

Voller Ungeduld tigerte Dean durch das Motelzimmer, bis ihn sein Magen daran erinnerte, dass er länger nichts Festes gegessen hatte. Er sammelte seine Sachen zusammen und gab den Schlüssel ab, da er sich sicher war, nicht mehr zurückzukehren. Auch nach einer magenfüllenden Mahlzeit drehten sich Deans Gedanken weiter um Castiels Verbleib. Erst hatte er Sam verloren und nun Castiel. Mit letzterem konnte er sich nicht ohne weiteres abfinden.

Dean fuhr ein Stück ohne Ziel mit dem Impala, als ihm eine Idee kam. Er parkte auf dem Parkplatz eines Supermarktes und marschierte ein paar Meter zu Fuß, bis er keine Menschen in seiner näheren Umgebung hatte. 

„Anna“, rief er und schaute gen Himmel. „Anna, wenn du mich hörst, ich brauche deine Hilfe.“ Er wartete kurz und schaute hinter sich. „Cas hat gesagt, er ist... er wird vom Himmel fallen. Wie du. Ich muss ihn finden, bevor die anderen ihn finden und ihn töten. Anna. Bitte.“

„Dean.“

Der Angesprochene wirbelte herum. Vor ihm stand der hübsche, rothaarige Engel, der ihm vor nicht allzu langer Zeit sehr gestanden hatte. Sie hatte sich auf den ersten Blick kein Stück verändert und doch wirkte sie auf ihn nach der Rückkehr in den Himmel distanzierter, engelhafter. „Anna! Hast du Cas gesehen? Ist er schon gefallen?”

„Castiel hat den Körper des Menschen verlassen. Ich habe ihn nicht gefunden, aber Castiel ist auf der Erde, nur hat er seine Spuren gut verwischt“, antwortete Anna und trat näher zu ihm.

„Den Körper?“, fragte Dean irritiert. Er hatte völlig vergessen, dass dieser Körper gar nicht Castiel gehörte, sondern ebenso wie bei Dämonen besetzt wurde. In seinen Gedanken war der Engel eins mit dem Körper, da er ihn nie anders gesehen hatte. „Wo ist er? Möglicherweise weiß er, was Cas vorhatte.“

„Er ist Zuhause in Pontiac, Illinois.“

Dean rieb mit seinen Fingern über das Kinn. „Das sind zwei Tage mit dem Impala. Mindestens.“ Er sah Anna an. „Kannst du mich zu ihm zappen?“

Anna berührte mit ihrer Hand Deans Arm. „Ich will auch, dass er in Sicherheit ist.“

Kurz darauf fanden sich beide auf dem Fußweg vor einem Haus wieder. Anna verabschiedete sich von Dean, da sie niemanden zu ihm führen wollte, sie versprach jedoch weiter nach Castiel zu suchen und ihm Bescheid zu geben, falls sie ihn finden sollte. 

Dean ging die paar Stufen zur Veranda hoch. Das Haus war in gutem Zustand und erinnerte ihn an all die Vororte, in denen er sich als kleiner Junge gewünscht hatte zu wohnen. Das Schild über dem Klingelknopf besagte, dass hier eine Familie namens Novak lebte. Dean wollte gerade darauf drücken, als er bemerkte, dass die Haustür angelehnt war.

Er gab der Tür eine leichten Stoß und trat geräuschlos ein. Natürlich lag Deans Waffe sicher und trocken in seinem Wagen in einem anderen Staat. Er biss sich auf die Zunge, einen Fluch unterdrückend, als er etwas aus dem Raum rechts neben der Tür hörte. 

Der Mann, Castiels ehemaliger Körper, rappelte sich vom Boden auf und griff das Erstbeste, eine kleine, schwere Statue, was er als Waffe benutzen konnte. „Verschwinde, Dämon!“, zischte er.

Dean entdeckte die beiden Toten, ein Mädchen und eine Frau, die auf dem Boden in ihrem eigenen Blut lagen. Überall waren Blutspritzer auf den Möbeln und dem Holzboden, zwei Stühle lagen umgestoßen neben dem Esstisch; offensichtlich hatte ein Kampf stattgefunden.

„Ich bin kein Dämon, Ca-“, antwortete Dean und hob beide Hände, um zu zeigen, dass er unbewaffnet war. „Ich bin Dean. Ein Freund von Castiel.“

„Castiel“, echote er. Er wirkte einen Moment nachdenklich, dann wandelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck, seine Augenbrauen schoben sich zornig zusammen, als erinnerte er sich, wem er das alles zu verdanken hatte. „Er ist nicht mehr hier. Mein Name ist Jimmy Novak.“ Er ließ die Statue in seiner Hand sinken und wandte sich seiner Familie zu.

Dean kam näher. Er sah die verwischten Salzlinien auf dem Boden und schlussfolgerte, dass Jimmy noch wusste, wie man sich vor Dämonen schützte. Beim Näherkommen entdeckte er einen toten Mann hinter dem Esstisch, ein Stück weiter hinter ihm ein blutiges Küchenmesser, vermutlich war der Mann von einem Dämon besessen gewesen. 

„Sie haben meine Familie umgebracht“, sagte Jimmy. 

„Das tut mir leid.“

Jimmy schaute kurz auf, sagte jedoch nichts. 

„Wir sollten verschwinden, bevor sie wieder kommen. Und sie werden wieder kommen.“ 

Jimmy hockte sich neben seiner Frau Amelia auf den Boden. Er berührte ihr Gesicht, spürte die warme Haut unter seinen Fingern. Mit den geschlossenen Augen sah sie friedvoll aus, als sei sie nur eben eingenickt und würde jeden Moment aufwachen. „Ich komme nicht mit. Sie sind tot. Ich wurde im letzten Jahr angeschossen und erstochen und geheilt. Mein Körper wurde von einem Ort zum nächsten katapultiert, das ist nicht einmal das schlimmste. Das schlimmste ist, dass Amelia und Claire tot sind. Warum sollte ich fliehen wollen?“ 

„Jimmy, sie werden dich foltern, damit du ihnen alles sagst, was Castiel wusste“, warnte Dean. 

Bitter wandte er sich an Dean. „Castiel hat versprochen, sie zu beschützen.“

„Er hätte sie beschützt, wenn er gekonnt hätte.“

„Sollen sie mich holen. Ich weiß nichts. Ich erinnere mich an wenig, was im letzten Jahr passiert ist.“ Jimmy richtete seine Worte an Dean. „Ich sah durch meine Augen, aber sie gehörten nicht mehr mir. Ich war in meinem eigenen Körper gefangen.“

„Es tut mir leid, was dir und deiner Familie zugestoßen ist. Engel sind Ärsche, aber Castiel ist anders, er hätte nicht zugelassen, dass sie sterben, wenn er es hätte verhindern können. Castiel ist verschwunden. Kannst du dich erinnern, was passiert ist?“, bat Dean. 

„Ich weiß nichts.“

Jimmy zuckte unwillig mit den Schulter. Er nahm die Hand seiner Frau und küsste, ohne darüber nachzudenken faltete er ihre Hände, als er sie zurücklegte. Seiner Tochter strich er mit einer Hand, die er dort verweilen ließ, über ihr blondes Haar.

Dean, der nur seinen Rücken von Jimmy sehen konnte, schlug vorsichtig vor: „Vielleicht erinnerst du dich an etwas, wenn du dir ein wenig Zeit gibst.“

Dean zog in Erwägung, Bobby anzurufen, der mit Sicherheit mehrere Medien wie Pamela kannte, die Jimmys Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge helfen konnten. Doch etwas in seinem Inneren sträubte sich dagegen, weil er nicht glaubte, Bobby erklären zu können, was ihn ritt. Er wusste ja nicht einmal selbst, was er wollte, wie er sich selbst helfen konnte. Vorwürfe – selbst von Bobby – wollte er jetzt nicht hören.

Er war erleichtert, als er sah, dass Jimmy aufstand. Er trug noch immer die gleiche Kleidung, den gleichen Trenchcoat, der ihn sofort an Castiel denken ließ. Selbst sein trauriger Gesichtsausdruck ähnelte Castiels.

Sie nahmen Amelias weißen Honda, auf der Zufahrt parkte. Jimmy überließ Dean freiwillig die Schlüssel und hing seinen Gedanken nach, während Dean sie zurück zu seinem Wagen fuhr. Einen Zwischenstopp machten sie in einem Restaurant. Dean sah dabei zu, wie Jimmy riesige Burger verspeiste; sein Appetit war trotz der Trauer ungebrochen, er war geradezu ausgehungert. Dean versuchte während des Essens mehr Informationen aus ihm herauszukitzeln, doch das Ergebnis war eher dürftig. 

In der Nacht legte sich Jimmy vollkommen erschöpft und hoffnungslos in seinen Klamotten in sein Motelbett. Dean beobachtete ihn mit einem Glas Whiskey in der Hand und einem merkwürdigen Gefühl im Bauch. Er sah aus wie Castiel, aber er bewegte und redete anders. Sein Gesicht sprach Bände, während sie sich unterhielten, während der Engel hingegen fast stets seine stoische Miene beibehalten hatte, dennoch hatte es Momente gegeben, da hatte Castiel auf Dean sehr menschlich gewirkt. Jimmys Präsenz verwirrte ihn, weil er nur den Engel in dessen Körper kannte. Es war sehr ungewohnt, die gleichen Körper und dennoch nicht die gleiche Person an seiner Seite zu sehen. 

Dean kippte sein Glas hinunter, öffnete seinen Laptop und suchte erneut nach einem Naturereignis, das Castiels Aufschlag auf der Erde markieren sollte. 

~~+~~

Im ersten Morgenlicht hatte Dean unbemerkt von Jimmy Anna angerufen, jedoch keine Antwort erhalten. Am diesem Tag legten sie einen Großteil der Strecke zurück.

Abends setzte sich Jimmy in Boxerhorts und einem geliehenen T-Shirt von Dean zu ihm an den Tisch. Er hatte sich rundweg zerknittert gefühlt, nachdem er am Morgen in seinen Sachen aufgewacht war und war dankbar für frische Kleidung gewesen. Heute war Jimmy bereit mit Dean zu reden – und sich zu betrinken. Ohne zu fragen bediente er sich an Deans Alkoholvorrat. 

„Weißt du, wie überwältigend es war, als Castiel zu mit mir gesprochen hat? Ein Engel hat mit mir gesprochen! Mit mir! Ich konnte es kaum fassen. Das war ein Beweis. Es gibt Gott. Nichts könnte einen gläubigen Menschen glücklicher machen.“ Jimmys Augen leuchteten auf. Er war schon leicht angesäuselt und kam erst richtig in Fahrt.

„Das war, bevor du wusstest, dass Engel nach Matt Damon und Ben Affleck kommen“, meinte Dean. 

Jimmy ignorierte Deans Kommentar. „Oh Mann, ich weiß nicht mehr, wann ich das letzte Mal Alkohol getrunken hat. Das fühlt sich... großartig an.“ Er lachte hysterisch auf, ließ sich den Rest in seinem Glas in einem Zug die Kehle hinuntergleiten und zischte danach durch die Zähne. Der Whiskey brannte herrlich. „Wenn ich mich heute entscheiden müsste, zwischen Gott... Gott, seinen Engeln, seinen Lakaien oder meiner Familie, dann würde ich meine Familie wählen. Ich konnte sie nicht einmal beerdigen, nicht dass es mich irgendetwas kümmern würde, ob sie in Gottes heiliger Friedhofserde liegen oder nicht, ihre Seelen sind fort.“

In Plauderlaune begann er von Claire, seiner Tochter, zu erzählen und wie es war, als sie ein Baby war. Oft war er nackt mit ihr im Arm durch das Haus gelaufen, weil sie den direkten Hautkontakt liebte und dadurch schneller einschlief. Jimmy erzählte von Pupsern und Windeln und einer neuen Matratze, was Dean schon zu viel an Information war. Er musste ein stolzer Vater gewesen sein. 

Dean versuchte geschmeidig das Thema zu wechseln, weil er merkte, wie nah ihm das Reden über seine Familie ging, aber dafür war es schon zu spät. In einem Moment lächelte Jimmy noch, dann liefen ihm plötzlich die ersten Tränen über seine Wangen. „Ich werde sie nicht wieder sehen“, gab er von sich und schluchzte fürchterlich. Dean schaute ihn machtlos an, aber Jimmy hörte nicht auf, also erhob sich Dean von seinem Stuhl und schlang seine Arme um dessen Oberkörper. 

Jimmy legte weinend seinen Kopf auf Deans Schulter. Sein ganzer Körper bebte vor Erregung. „Shhh, shhh...“, flüsterte Dean. Er tätschelte mit einer Hand solange über seinen Rücken, bis er sich langsam beruhigte. 

Jimmy entschuldigte sich für seinen dramatischen Auftritt. Er zeigte Dean ein kleines Lächeln, das befürchten ließ, dass er gleich wieder weinte, aber danach fing er sich. 

Etwas krächzend sagte er: „Ich wünschte, ich hätte Castiels Tests nie bestanden.“

„Cas hätte sie gerettet, wenn er gekonnt hätte.“

„Ich hätte Nein sagen sollen.“

Betreten sah Dean auf seine Hände. „Castiel hält seine Versprechen.“

Jimmy nickte schief. Er hielt still und starrte in sein Glas. „Ich würde mich umbringen, wenn das bedeuten würde, dass ich zu ihnen in den Himmel komme, aber Selbstmörder kommen in die Hölle. Aber selbst das ist nicht einmal sicher. Nicht nachdem man Gottes Engel kennen gelernt hat...“

„Glaubst du nicht mehr an Gott?“

Müde legte Jimmy seinen Kopf auf seinen Händen ab und schloss kurz die Augen. Seit er ein Junge war, hatte er an Gott geglaubt. Und er tat es noch, nur hatte Gott nicht an ihn geglaubt, an die Menschheit oder gar seine Engel. Gott hatte sich irgendwo ein neues Paradies geschaffen und seine alte Kreation war in Vergessenheit geraten. 

„Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete er Dean und verlangte Nachschub. Dean schenkte ihm und sich großzügig ein. Der Whiskey wärmte ihn von innen und ließ ihn sich ein wenig wie in Watte gepackt fühlen. Mit einem angeheiterten Lächeln fragte er Dean nach Gott, der mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Schätze, der Mann da oben ist nicht besonders gut auf mich zu sprechen – und ich auch nicht auch ihn. Ich habe das beschissene erste Siegel gebrochen. Die Apokalypse in Gang gesetzt.“ Dean trank einen großen Schluck. 

„Castiel war...“ Jimmy suchte nach dem passenden Worten. „....überwältigt. Betroffen. Es war eines der stärksten Gefühle, an die ich mich entsinnen kann. Du lagst im Krankenhaus, schwer verletzt durch Alastair, auf den sie, er und Uriel, dich angesetzt hatten. Castiel fühlte sich ohnmächtig, weil er dir nicht hatte helfen können.“ 

Dean schwieg. Er hatte an dem Tag seinen Tiefpunkt erreicht, Tränen waren geflossen. Selbst Castiels Vertrauen in ihn hatte ihm zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht helfen können, auch wenn er froh gewesen war, ihn beim Aufwachen an seinem Krankenbett vorzufinden. Sam war... keine Option gewesen. Seitdem Dean aus der Hölle zurückgekehrt war, hatte sich ihr Verhältnis zum Schlechteren entwickelt und irgendwann hatte Castiel Sams Platz in Deans Herz übernommen.

Die Suche nach dem Engel riss ihn aus diesem Loch, in das er nach dem Krankenhausaufenthalt gefallen war. Er brauchte diese Aufgabe. Er musste etwas von der Schuld zurückbezahlen, so oft wie Castiel ihm geholfen und sein Leben gerettet hatte.

„Weißt du, was der Unterschied zwischen Dämonen und Engeln ist?“ Jimmy schwenkte erheitert sein Glas, als würde er einen Witz erzählen. „Dämonen war einmal menschlich, Engel nie. Dämonen haben ihre Menschlichkeit verloren; Engel hatten nie einen blassen Schimmer, was es bedeutet, ein Mensch zu sein, ebenso wenig wie Gott. Castiel ist anders, Ausnahmen wie er bestätigen nur die Regel.“

„Und jetzt ist er weg...“ 

Dean bemerkte Jimmys starrenden Blick, während er sich mit dem Whiskey beschäftigte. Sein schweigendes Starren wurde mit der Zeit unangenehm, Dean war erleichtert, als Jimmy die Stille brach. 

„Es fühlt sich an, als würde ich dich kennen.“ 

Wem sagst du das, dachte Dean. 

Überzeugt erklärte Jimmy: „Ich werde dir helfen, ihn zu finden.“


	3. Wie neugeboren

Dean wälzte sich schweißgebadet im Bett hin und her, ehe er geweckt wurde. Seine Beine waren in der Bettdecke verwickelt. Er strampelte sich frei und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Müde rieb sich Dean sein Gesicht.

„Dean.“ Der Angesprochene drehte sich zu dem anderen Einzelbett im Raum um. Jimmy lag leise schnarchend in seinem Bett. In dem Moment fiel ihm auf, dass die Dusche im Badezimmer lief. 

Mit der Knarre, die er sich besorgt hatte, an der Hüfte schlich sich Dean zum Bad und öffnete die Tür geräuschlos. Hinter dem Duschvorhang konnte er eine weibliche Silhouette sehen. Die Frau summte leise vor sich hin, al sie sich umdrehte, den den Vorhand ein Stück zur Seite schob, kam Anna zum Vorschein. „Dean.“

„Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dich unter meiner Dusche zu treffen“, sagte Dean und zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch und schürzte anzüglich die Lippen. Er war fast ein wenig enttäuscht, dass er nicht mehr von ihr zu Gesicht bekam. 

„Ich habe ihn gefunden. Wir treffen uns dort.“ Ihr nackter Arm glänzte feucht, doch der Zettel, der sie ihm entgegenstreckte, war zu seiner Überraschung trocken.

Mit einem Ruck wachte Dean auf. Träge rieb er sich mit einer Hand über die klamme Stirn. Jimmy schlief wie im Traum neben ihm im Einzelbett, nur im Bad war es still. Schlaftrunken wühlte er sich aus seiner Decke. 

Dean ging zu Jimmys Bett, um ihn zu wecken, stattdessen starrte er den schlafenden Mann an. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet, er hatte sich regelrecht in die Decke eingerollt. Er sah so friedlich aus. Dean schallte sich innerlich, weil er immer noch Castiel in ihm sah und versuchte erfolglos seine Empfindungen zu sortieren, schließlich schob er sie einfach beiseite.

„Jimmy, aufstehen. Cas ist da!“, flötete Dean. Er rüttelte an Jimmys Schulter, der das Gesicht verzog. Dean musste sein Schütteln, diesmal kräftiger, wiederholen, damit er eine Reaktion erntete.

„Bitte nicht“, murmelte der, zog verdrießlich die Augenbrauen zusammen, ohne seine Augen zu öffnen und fasste sich an den Kopf. „Lass mich. Brauche Schlaf.“

„Fein. Wenn mein Sidekick nicht will...“, erwiderte Dean. Wahrscheinlich hatte Jimmy ihn nicht verstanden aber das sollte ihm nur recht sein. Er pinkelte, machte eine schnelle Katzenwäsche und putzte die Zähne, um den fiesen Geschmack aus seinem Mund loszuwerden, trotzdem fühlte er sich anzogen nur wenig besser als Jimmy, der mit dem Alkohol gestern übertrieben hatte. Kein Wunder nach über einem Jahr engelhafter Abstinenz.

Im Internet suchte Dean die Adresse, die auf Annas Zettel gestanden hatten, heraus: Es handelte sich dabei um eine Kleinstadtklinik. Sie war keine Stunde von ihrem Motel entfernt, was kein Zufall sein konnte. Dean kritzelte Jimmy eine Nachricht hin. Beim Verlassen des Motelzimmers warf er einen Blick zurück, Jimmy war wieder seelenruhig im Land der Träume versunken.

Draußen blieb Dean einen Moment stehen und sprach gen Himmel: „Wenn ich mich jetzt beeilt habe und er ist eine blöde Kaulquappe, dann schuldest du mir was!“

~~+~~

Allmählich begann der Honda ihm auf den Keks zu gehen, zumindest hatte Dean einen Klassikrocksender im Radio gefunden, was das Fahren erträglich machte. 

Während der Fahrt zur Kleinstadtklinik überlegte er, ob Castiel dort zur Welt kommen sollte oder es bereits war. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie die ‚Gefallener Engel’-Sache ablief. Dean hatte seine Nähe oft gespürt, bevor er ihn gesehen hatte. Sie hatten eine besondere Verbindung, von der er sich fragte, ob er Castiel als Menschenkind genauso spielend erkennen konnte. 

Die Sonne schien prall vom Himmel, als er auf dem Parkplatz aus dem Wagen stieg. Dean ging auf den öffentlichen Eingang zu. Drinnen setzte er seine Sonnenbrille ab, auch wenn er sie zur Tarnung lieber aufbehalten hätte. Er steuerte auf den Münzsprecher an der Wand zu, nahm den Hörer ab und tat so, als würde er telefonieren. 

„Anna, ich bin hier. Wo bist du?“ Dean schaute sich suchend um. „Anna, süßester aller Engel, zeig dich endlich.“ 

„Hallo Dean“, flüsterte Anna in sein Ohr. 

Dean wirbelte herum. „Ihr Engel müsst euch immer anpirschen.“

„Mir gefällt es auf der Erde, auch wenn ich kein Mensch mehr bin“, erwiderte Anna und marschierte auch sogleich los, dass Dean sich beeilen musste, zu ihr aufzuschließen. Mit jedem Schritt, den sie tiefer in das Klinikinnere gingen, wurde Dean aufgeregter. 

„Cas ist jetzt also ein richtiger Junge“, sagte Dean in Anspielung auf Pinocchio. „Oder ein richtiges Mädchen.“ Er zuckte belanglos mit den Schultern, war jedoch ein wenig enttäuscht, dass der Engel so gar nicht auf seine Bemerkung einging. Inzwischen war er richtig aufgewühlt, Castiel zu sehen, ohne dass es ihm vorher bewusst gewesen war. Sein Herz pochte ruhelos. Dean wurde nervös, als er die Castiels Gegenwart fühlte; es funktionierte also noch immer.

„Wo ist er?“ Dean warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Tafel mit den verschiedenen Etagen, sie steuerten definitiv auf keine Geburtsstation zu. 

„Gedulde dich.“

„Komm schon. Lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen. Treffen wir eine Frau, die mit Cas schwanger ist? Wird er in der Notaufnahme geboren? Anna!“, murrte Dean. 

„Dort steht er.“

„Er? Ja, er?“ Dean konnte sehen, wie die Gruppe langsam auseinander ging. Sein Herz schlug schneller. Anna blieb direkt vor einem jungen Mann stehen, der etwa in Deans Alter war, er erinnerte entfernt an einen Typen aus einem Film, mit seinem kurzen, verwuschelten dunklen Haaren und den blauen Augen.

Dean zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Anna irritiert an. „Das ist er? Bist du sicher?“ Er konnte es nicht glauben, auch wenn er die Antwort bereits kannte, sein Blick wanderte von ihr zurück zu ihm. Der starrte ihn ebenfalls durch seine schwarzgerahmte Brille an. Deans Wangen brannten warm, als er der Aufmerksamkeit des Fremden gewahr wurde: Das war er, Castiel, sein Engel.

„Hallo“, sagte er und wirkte mindestens genauso irritiert wie Dean, der keinen Ton herausbrachte. „Was... Was kann ich für Sie tun?“ Der Mann sah ihn an und setzte freundliches Lächeln auf, als würde er mit einem Patienten reden. 

Anna sagte nichts, stattdessen legte sie ihre Hand auf die Brust des Mannes, der schmerzhaft zusammenzuckte.

„Scheiße“, fluchte der und drückte er reflexartig seine Hand auf die schmerzende Brust.

„Anna! Was machst du? Du musst nicht gleich den Terminator raushängen lassen“, zischte Dean.

„Ich habe Henochische Symbole, die ihn vor Engeln beschützen und verstecken, in seine Rippen gebrannt“, erklärte sie.

Der Mann, auf dessen Namensschild Joshua Attenborough zu lesen war, sah die beiden entgeistert an. „Was war das? Wer seid ihr?“, fragte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. 

Der Engel antwortete nicht, Anna nahm Deans Hand und zerrte ihn weg, sodass sie bald im überfüllten Flur außer Sichtweite waren. Erst draußen stoppte Anna. 

„Hättest du mich nicht vorwarnen können? ‚Hey Dean, ich will Cas junior einen Engelschutz einbrennen.’ Wie ist das überhaupt möglich? Müsste er nicht warten, ausgebrütet zu werden? Oder zumindest ein Baby sein? Ich kapier’s nicht.“

„Castiel war sehr clever, er ist in die Vergangenheit gereist, bevor er sich die Gnade aus dem Körper gerissen hat. Es war eine große Herausforderung, ihn zu finden.“ Die Rothaarige wirkte beeindruckt.

„Und das ohne Delorean und Plutoniumantrieb.“ Dean schaute zurück.

Anna drückte seine Hand. „Wir wollen beide, dass Castiel in Sicherheit ist. Er ist am sichersten, wenn wir keinen Kontakt zu ihm haben. Engel und Dämonen sind nicht dumm. Sie könnten dir oder mir folgen und wir würden sie direkt zu ihm führen.“

„Das war’s also. Hi und bye.“ 

„Ich wollte, dass du siehst, dass es ihm gut geht. Castiel wollte ein Mensch sein. Erfahrungen machen, Gefühle haben. Engel werden Menschen nie verstehen. Sie sind kalt und einem Vater gehorsam, der sich nie zeigt. Ich beneide ihn. Um all die Erfahrungen, die er macht und machen wird. Er hat es geschafft. Ich wünschte, ich könnte noch einmal erleben, was er erfährt.“ Anna lächelte traurig. 

Dean nickte. „Das war’s, er ist draußen“, sagte er nicht ohne Enttäuschung, auch wenn er ihrer Argumentation folgen konnte. „Okay, ich bin total Ninja! Soll Cas seinen Spaß haben.“

„Schokoladenkuchen essen.“

„Sex haben.“

„Sehr guten.“ Anna lächelte. 

„Hoffentlich funktioniert das…”, meinte Dean leicht zweifelnd.

Anna lachte amüsiert und erzählte ihm noch von ihrer letzten Aufgabe. „Das einzige, was wir jetzt tun müssen, ist, seine Gnade zu finden, damit sie niemand anderes in die Finger bekommt.“

~~+~~

Zurück im Motel war Jimmy inzwischen wach und angezogen und begrüßte Dean mit einem müden Gähnen. Man sah ihm seinen nächtlichen Alkoholausschweifung an. Dean berichtete, dass er Castiel gefunden hatte und es ihm gut ging, wobei er Anna und ihre Schriftzeichen auf Castiels Rippen unter den Tisch fallen ließ. Jimmy wollte wissen, woher er wusste, dass es der Engel war. Dean vertraute auf Anna und seinen Instinkt, sein Bauchgefühl, letzteres antwortete er auch Jimmy gegenüber. Als er von Castiels Zeitreise erzählte, war Jimmy ganz Ohr.

„Engel können durch die Zeit reisen?”, fragte Jimmy interessiert. 

„Jap. Cas ist jetzt etwa so alt wie ich. Wenn wir Glück haben, befindet sich seine Gnade wie er unangetastet auf der Erde. Man muss es ihm echt lassen, geniale Idee mit der Zeitreise.“ Dean nahm seinen Laptop vom Tisch. „Lass uns etwas Essen gehen.“

„Gute Idee. Ich habe schon richtig Kohldampf“, stimmte Jimmy mit ein. „Was ist seine Gnade?“

„Eine Art Energie, die einen Engel zu einem Engel macht. Ohne sie ist er ein Mensch.“ Dean holte eine kleine Phiole an einer kaputten Kette, in der Uriel Annas Gnade verwahrt hatte, ehe diese sie ihm vom Hals gerissen hatte, aus seinem Dufflebag. Dean hatte das leere Glasröhrchen vom Boden der Scheune aufgehoben und mitgenommen. 

„Vielleicht können wir sie damit irgendwie einfangen.“

Jimmy ging mit ihm nach draußen zum Wagen. Er hatte ein kleines Diner an der Hauptstraße gesehen, in dem sie ein gescheites Mittagessen bekamen, auch wenn es schon nachmittags war.

Im Diner suchten sie sich einen Platz am Fenster. „Wir sollten auf Cas’ geglückte Landung anstoßen“, schlug Dean vor.

Jimmy nickte kurz, kommentierte es aber nicht. Sie bestellten Essen, als die Kellnerin an ihren Tisch kam. 

„Wie heißt Castiel als Mensch?“, fragte Jimmy neugierig. 

„Joshua Attenborough.“

Jimmy bat ihn den Laptop für die Suche nach Castiels Gnade benutzen zu dürfen. Wenn sie seinen Geburtsort gefunden hatten, waren sie ihr schon ein ganzes Stück näher auf den Fersen. Dean überließ ihm liebend gerne die Recherchearbeit, was sonst Sams Part gewesen war.

„Wusstest du, dass Joshua der englische Name für Josua ist? Das bedeutet ‚Gott ist Heil, Rettung’“, bemerkte Jimmy ironisch. Er war tief gläubig gewesen, bevor alles passiert war - eine logische Wahl für Castiel. 

Das Verrückte war, Castiel hatte um seine Erlaubnis gebeten und Jimmy hatte tatsächlich zugesagt. Es war unausgesprochen geblieben, dass der Engel alles mit seinem Körper machen konnte. Zu dem Großteil von Castiels Erfahrungen hatte Jimmy keinen Zugang, aber sein besonders ausgeprägten Emotionen entgingen ihm nicht.

Jimmy wusste es. Er wusste genau, was Castiel für Dean empfand, wahrscheinlich noch bevor dieser selbst oder Dean – falls ihm je ein Licht aufgehen sollte – es wussten: Castiel war hellauf für seinen Schützling entflammt. Jimmy behielt diese Tatsache jedoch für sich und heuchelte ein geringes Erinnerungsvermögen vor. Was hätte er ihm auch erzählen können? Dean würde so oder so versuchen, Castiel zu helfen. Es war auch nicht so, dass er anderen ihr Glück missgönnte, weil er selbst mit dem Tod seiner Familie keine Hoffnung mehr darauf hatte. Nein, es änderte nur nichts. 

Ihre Getränke kamen. „Was ist das?“, fragte Jimmy mit einem Blick auf Deans Glas.

„Apfelsaft“, meinte Dean frech grinsend und hob sein Glas zum Prosten hoch. Jimmys Augen waren auf dem Bildschirm, während er seines in die Höhe hielt. „Wenn man sich beim Zuprosten nicht in die Augen sieht, hat man 7 Jahre schlechten Sex.“

„Das ist ein Mythos“, widersprach Jimmy feixend. „Es sind nur 5 Jahre.“

Dean lachte. „Auf Castiel...“

„Auf Castiels Leben“, schlug Jimmy vor und Dean wiederholte es eifrig. 

Kurz darauf kam ihr Essen. Jimmy aß immer wieder kleine Happen und suchte nebenbei im Internet. Dean hatte ihm den Tipp gegeben, nach einem Naturereignis an Joshuas Geburtstag zu suchen. 

Während des Essens beobachtete Dean ihn, Jimmy war in seine Suche vertieft und gab ab und zu einen Kommentar von sich. Im Grunde brauchte er ihn nicht, aber es war gut mit jemandem zusammenzuarbeiten. Die Aufgabe, Castiel zu finden und ihn vor Engeln und Dämonen zu schützen, hielt Dean davon ab, in sein schwarzes Loch zurückzufallen. Jimmy hatte wie er nichts mehr, seitdem seine Familie von Dämonen getötet worden war. Dean wusste genau, wie er sich fühlte. 

„Zählt ein Schneesturm als himmlisches Naturereignis?“, fragte Jimmy. 

Dean schaute ihn ahnungslos an. „Keine Ahnung. Wo sollte man da bitte zu suchen anfangen? Wir brauchen was wie die Ratshausuhr in ‚Zurück in die Zukunft’.“

„Blitzeinschlag“, tippte Jimmy plus die Jahreszahl und murmelte vor sich hin. Er hatte relativ schnell Joshuas Geburtsdatum herausgefunden. 

„Was gefunden?“

„Nein, nichts wie in ‚Zurück in die Zukunft’.“ Jimmy gab auf und klappte den Laptop zu. Nachdem, was er herausgefunden hatte, arbeitete Joshua in der psychiatrischen Abteilung der Kleinstadtklinik und betreute nebenher im Gemeindezentrum einige Gruppen von Suchtkranken. Mit den Fakten war es ein Kinderspiel gewesen, seine Adresse, die er auf seiner Serviette notierte, zu erfahren.

Jimmy schaute Dean an. „Ich brauche das Auto später. Ich will mir ein paar neue Sachen kaufen. Ich kann nicht ewig in diesem apokalyptischen Trenchcoat herumlaufen.“

„Klar, kein Problem.“ Dean setzte seinen ernsten Blick auf. „Was machst du, wenn das hier vorbei ist?“

„Ich...“ Jimmy starrte auf den leeren Teller vor sich. Es schien, als hätte Dean ihn erst auf ein mögliches ‚Danach’ gestoßen, das er bisher absichtlich ignoriert hatte. 

„Hast du irgendwo Verwandtschaft, Freunde, bei denen du unterkommen kannst?“

„Meine Schwester lebt mit ihrer Familie in Wyoming. Ich habe sie seit Ewigkeiten nicht gesprochen... Sie wird Augen machen.“ 

„Okay. Das ist gut.“


	4. Menschlich

Am Abend besorgte Dean sich ein Auto, da Jimmy mit dem Honda einkaufen gefahren war. Dean hatte mit seinem Laptop mehr über den menschlichen Castiel in Erfahrung bringen wollen, aber irgendwie kam er nicht ins Internet, dabei hatte er am Abend zuvor noch im Motel gesurft. Fluchend und murrend war er schließlich aufgebrochen.

Dean parkte mit dem gestohlenen Fahrzeug vor dem Gemeindezentrum, von dem er wusste, dass Joshua heute Abend hier sein würde. 

Es war schwierig und gleichzeitig gut, Jimmy bei sich zu haben, auch wenn Dean zeitweise Castiel in ihm sah. Er musste sich manchmal buchstäblich zusammenreißen, um ihn nicht Cas zu nennen. Allerdings unterschied sich seine Persönlichkeit deutlich von der des Engels. 

Es war kompliziert.

Dean wusste, was Anna gesagt hatte: Er sollte sich von ihm fernhalten, aber er musste Castiel/Joshua persönlich treffen, mit ihm reden. Er konnte sich nicht damit abfinden, dass er Castiel nie wieder sehen sollte und trotzdem brachte er es nicht über sich, aus dem Wagen zu steigen. 

Irgendwann ganz langsam hatte sich Castiel in sein Herz geschlichen. Dean wurde bewusst, dass er den Engel verdammt vermissen würde. Sein Wunsch, ihn nicht wieder gehen zu lassen und ihn küssen zu wollen, brachte ihn wahrscheinlich direkt in die Hölle.

Dean packte die Flasche aus dem Fußraum am Hals des Beifahrersitzes, löste den Deckel, lehnte sich im Autositz zurück und trank einen Schluck. Das Gebäude lag größtenteils im Dunkeln, nur im Flur und einem anderen Raum brannte elektrisches Licht. 

Im Radio lief Bon Jovis ‚Dead or Alive’. Dean unterdrückte den ersten Impuls, den Sender zu wechseln, und lauschte dem Refrain, den er mit Sam früher zusammen im Impala fahrend laut mitgesungen hatte. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war sein Bruder glücklich gewesen, Dean vermisste den echten Sam und starrte sentimental auf die Anlage. 

Er fischte sein Handy aus der Jackentasche und wählte. Nervös wartete er, bis Bobby abnahm.

„Verflucht, Dean! Wo steckst du, Junge? Weißt du eigentlich, wie verrückt du mich gemacht hast? Was zur Hölle hast du in letzter Zeit getrieben? Sam hat x-fach bei mir angerufen. ICH habe dich angerufen!“, pflaumte ihn Bobby durchs Handy an.

„Hallo Bobby, dir auch einen wunderschönen guten Abend.“

„Dean, du kannst dich nicht so einfach ohne weiteres abseilen. Ohne ein Wort, ohne irgendeine Erklärung.“

Dean rieb sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn. „Ich brauchte eine Auszeit.“

„Und das konntest mir nicht am Telefon sagen?“, regte sich Bobby auf. „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht.“

„Ich hätte angerufen, wenn ich gewusst hätte, was ich will, was ich dir sagen soll.“ 

Dean war klar geworden, dass er nicht so einfach aussteigen konnte. Nicht so wie Castiel. Nicht mit seiner Vergangenheit. Ein Winchester brauchte eine Aufgabe, eine Mission, die ihn in Bewegung hielt, ihn davon abhielt, sich selbst ins Grab zu bringen. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe.“

„Ich hab’s geahnt“, schnaubte Bobby, aber er hörte sich schon wesentlich milder an. „Raus mit der Sprache. Was gibt es?“ 

Dean berichtete ihm von seinem streikenden Laptop, Castiels Fall und seiner Gnade, die er nicht finden konnte. Pamela war die beste gewesen, aber Bobby kannte auch andere Medien, die dem Engel unter Hypnose seine Erinnerungen wiedergeben konnten. Bobby konnte die Gnade finden. Wenn einer es schaffte, dann er. 

„Du willst nicht, dass er zurückkommt?“, sprach Bobby aus, was Dean auch schon durch den Kopf gegangen war. Wenn Joshua von seiner Vergangenheit als Engel wusste, konnten sie... Weiter machen wie bisher? Bestimmt nicht.

„Cas soll sein Leben leben. Das ist seine Chance.“

Bobby versicherte ihm zu helfen und nahm ihm das Versprechen ab, auch wirklich ans Handy zu gehen, wenn er anrief, dann steckte Dean das Handy zurück in die Jackentasche. 

Aus dem Gemeindezentrum kamen Menschen und strömten auseinander, anscheinend war die Gesprächsrunde der abstinenten Drogenabhängigen bereits vorbei. Dean stieg aus, schlug die Tür geräuschvoll zu und lehnte sich auf der Bürgersteigseite gegen den Wagen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Joshua nach draußen kam und die Tür abschloss. Als er sich umdrehte, erkannte er Dean fast augenblicklich und ging direkt auf ihn zu.

Jetzt war es definitiv zu spät, um einen Rückzieher zu machen.

„Hallo! Wir kennen uns doch schon”, begrüßte Joshua ihn und stellte sich vor. Er wirkte nicht wütend wegen Annas Attacke, andererseits hatte ihre Magie auch keine offensichtlichen Spuren hinterlassen.

„Hi, Dean... Hasselhoff.“ Dean schüttelte ihm die Hand.

„Du bist zu spät für unsere Runde.“

Dean winkte ab. „Nächstes Mal...“ Er wollte zumindest so tun, als hätte er zu dem Treffen gehen wollen, um einen guten Vorwand zu haben, um mit ihm sprechen zu können.

„Wo ist deine Freundin?“

„Oh yeah… Anna. Sie ist ein bisschen durchgeknallt. Kanadierin. Sie hat das heute Mittag nicht böse gemeint. Anna ist wie Xena, die Kriegsprinzessin - zack, zack, zwei Fingerberührungen und man liegt am Boden“, laberte Dean drauf los. Er hatte sich keinen Plan zurechtgelegt, nur den Wunsch, mit ihm zu reden.

Joshua starrte ihn mit zwei haselnussbraunen Augen hinter der schwarzrahmigen Brille an. Er hatte den gleichen, intensiven Blick wie der Engel, der Dean zappelig machte, weil Castiel genau wusste, was in seinem Kopf vorging. Dean konnte sich keine Welt ohne ihn vorstellen.

„Im ersten Moment dachte ich, sie hätte mich getasert. Sie hat mich überrumpelt.“ Er lachte. „Aber ich habe schon Verrückteres erlebt.“ 

„Frag mich mal!“

Sein Lachen, das ihm so leicht, so menschlich über die Lippen kam, erwischte Dean kalt. Die meiste Zeit über trug Castiel den gleichen, unlesbaren, hochkonzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck, aber er war keinesfalls emotionslos gewesen. Er war ernst, entschlossen, zweifelte, lachte oder hatte ihn traurig angesehen. Joshua wirkte viel entspannter, vermutlich auch weil nicht die Last der Apokalypse auf seinen Schultern trug, aber was wusste Dean schon, was ihn in diese Gruppe verschlagen hatte. 

„Ich kenne dich, oder? Wir kennen uns?“ Joshua kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte ihn forschend.

Dean sah ihn für eine Sekunde überrascht an und fragte sich, ob sich er sich an ihn erinnerte, ob er die gleiche Verbindung fühlte, immerhin hatte Castiel behauptet, sie hätten einen besonderen Bund. 

„Ist das einen Anmache?“, fragte Dean und lachte seine Überraschung weg.

„Funktioniert’s?“ Joshua lachte laut. „Ich wette, bei dir funktioniert es. Du siehst gut aus, dein Lächeln ist entwaffnend. Man schenkt dir sofort Vertrauen.“

„Nicht schlecht. Ich bin am Haken.“ Dean schoss ihn mit einem Handzeichen ab und zwinkerte ihm verschmitzt zu. 

Wieder lachte Joshua. Er sah gut aus, ein wenig wie ein Nerd, aber das tat seiner Anziehungskraft keinen Abbruch. Ob menschlich oder himmlisch, Dean starrte in seine Augen, als könnte er Castiel darin entdecken. Nostalgisch dachte er an den Moment, als er, die ihm so wichtige Privatsphäre ignorierend, ihm geholfen hatte, seine Krawatte zurechtzurücken.

Er war einen Schritt zu weit gegangen. Er flirtete, ja, aber er hatte es nicht ernst gemeint. Nicht wirklich. Joshua hatte es ihm zu leicht gemacht, dabei wollte Dean nur sichergehen, dass es ihm gut ging.

Joshua spielte mit seinem Schlüsselbund in der Hand. Ihm war die Spannung zwischen ihnen nicht entgangen, dennoch sagte er zögernd. „Ich muss morgen früh raus.“

„Wo ist dein Auto? Lass mich dich begleiten. Ich will... reden.“ Dean konnte ihn nicht gehen lassen, noch nicht. Er fuhr sich mit seiner Zunge über die Unterlippe.

Joshua nickte ernst. Er hatte mit Sicherheit schon vielen Hilfesuchenden die Hand gereicht.

„Ich habe kein Auto. Meine Wohnung liegt nur etwa fünfzehn Minuten von hier und bis zur Klinik ist es auch nicht weit.“

Dean sah ihn ungläubig an. „Kein Auto? Ich kann nicht lange ohne mein Baby. Wenn mein Bruder allein mit dem Chevy unterwegs ist, werde ich nervös.“

„Du hast einen Bruder?“ Sie schlenderten langsam den Bürgersteig unter den Laternen nach Norden. Dean vermisste Sam wie ein amputiertes Bein, das nicht mehr da war und trotzdem Schmerz verursachte. Bisher hatte er sich mit dem Engel und Alkohol abgelenkt und sich gesagt, dass er ihn nicht vermisste, aber Sam würde immer sein Bruder sein.

Ihm war die Ironie nicht entgangen, dass er derjenige war, der versuchte zu fliehen, obwohl das früher Sams Part gewesen war. Lange vor Kalifornien, vor dem Jurastudium war Sam ein paar Mal abgehauen, weil er es nicht hatte ertragen können, in irgendwelchen Motels zu hocken und zu warten, ob sein Dad und Dean von der Jagd zurückkehren würden. Flucht war Sams ultimative Rebellion.

Dean plauderte mit Joshua über Sam und den Impala Chevrolet und im Gegenzug redete Joshua darüber, wie er als Einzelkind groß geworden war und seine Mutter ihn immer ihren ernsten, jungen Mann genannt hatte. Die Zeit bis zu seiner Wohnung verging wie im Flug. 

Der Engel schien ein gutes Leben zu führen. Dean freute sich für ihn. Vergessen war der Vorsatz, aus ihm herauszukitzeln, wo sie Castiels Gnade finden konnten.

Vor Joshuas Wohnungstür standen sie wie gebannt für einen magischen Moment schweigend, bis Dean den Bann brach. „Also...“ 

„Vielleicht sehen wir uns nächste Woche bei der Gruppe“, schlug Joshua vor. „Warte, ich habe einen Zettel mit den Zeiten in meiner Wohnung.“

Sie gingen die letzten Meter zur Tür, Joshua schloss auf und verschwand drinnen. Es wurde Zeit, sich zu verabschieden. „Ich bleibe einfach hier stehen und bastle an meinem Quilt...“, rief Dean ihm hinterher. 

„Ich finde ihn nicht.“ Mit einem Schulterzucken kam Joshua zurück in den Flur.

Je näher das Ende rückte, desto weniger wollte Dean gehen. Er starrte ihn lange an. Joshua war wie eine verbotene Frucht. Er war sich dessen bewusst, als er hervorschoss und ihn küsste, danach setzte sein Denken aus. Joshuas Lippen waren warm und weich. Erst war er zögerlich, erwiderte den Kuss zaghaft, bevor den Mund öffnete und Dean hemmungslos küsste.

Dean schob ihn langsam rückwärts, tiefer in die Wohnung, bis Joshua mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand und ihn hart küsste. Wenn er die Augen schloss, sah Dean Castiel in Jimmys Haut vor sich. 

Nach Luft schnappend keuchte Joshua: „Ich hatte keinen One-Night-Stand mehr seit...“ Er ließ das Ende offen, legte seinen Arme um Dean und zerrte ihn zu sich. 

„Du willst es auch“, wisperte Dean heiser gegen sein Ohr, als wollte er sich versichern, dass sie beide das gleiche wollten. „Du willst es auch.“

„Ja“, antwortet er fast atemlos.

Dean schlug die Tür mit einem lauten Knall zu und dirigierte Joshua weiter ins Innere. Ein Türrahmen, der sich unangenehm zwischen Joshuas Schulterblätter drückte, stoppte ihr stolperndes Knutschen. „Au, fuck“, beschwerte sich Joshua und keuchte nach Luft. „Links.“

Sich entkleidend bewegten sie sich durch den Flur in sein Schlafzimmer. Als Joshua sich an seinem Reißverschluss zu schaffen machte, küsste Dean ihn als Antwort hungrig. Beinahe wären sie über Joshuas Schuhe und Deans Jeans in den Kniekehlen hingefallen, aber sie konnten sich rechtzeitig an der Wand und aneinander abstützen. Joshua wunderte sich laut, was das sei, als er Castiels Handabdruck auf Deans Schulter entdeckte. ‚Nichts’ war die knappe Antwort, mit der er sich zufrieden geben musste.

Im Schlafzimmer stolperten sie ungeduldig aufs Bett. Der Kontakt ihrer nackten Körper steigerte seine Erregung um ein Vielfaches. Deans Denken war ausgeschaltet. Er nahm nichts außer Joshua wahr, fühlte nichts anderes, seine eigene Geilheit, Joshuas Körper, seinen Geruch, die Lippen auf seinen Lippen.

Er wunderte sich am Rande, wie er sich hatte einbilden können, der Versuchung widerstehen zu können, so schnell wie er jetzt willentlich jegliche Bedenken über Bord geworfen hatte. Es hätte Dean nicht weniger kratzen können, als er mit ihm schlief.


	5. Gnade

Als Dean aufwachte, graute der nächste Tag. Irgendetwas hatte ihn geweckt, kein Alptraum, irgendetwas anderes. Dean setzte sich hin, rieb über sein Gesicht und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter. Joshua schlief friedlich. 

Dean dachte an Castiel und die langen, keineswegs unangenehmen Blickkontakte, Ausdruck ihres Bundes, wie Castiel es genannt hatte, ihrer gegenseitiger Anziehung. Ihm war bewusst, dass er sich von Castiel, einem Engel, angezogen gefühlt hatte, mehr als rein platonisch, was ihm nun ein schlechtes Gewissen bescherte. Nach vierzig Jahren in Hölle war Dean sicher, zu was er fähig war und dass er in die Hölle zu den anderen Sündern gehörte. 

Seufzend erhob sich Dean und sammelte seine Kleidung zusammen. Es wurde Zeit, zu verschwinden und nicht mehr zurückzublicken, er hatte sich schließlich ausgiebig verabschiedet. 

Dean schlüpfte gerade in seine Jeans, als er ein Geräusch hörte. Jemand machte sich an der Wohnungstür zu schaffen, als ihm brennend heiß einfiel, dass niemand abgeschlossen hatte. Eilig zog er sich den Rest über, schlüpfte in seine Schuhe und holte sich seine Waffe, die er sich neu besorgt und in der Nacht unbemerkt von Joshua auf dem Schränkchen im Flur abgelegt hatte. 

Auf leisen Sohlen pirschte er sich an und stellte sich lauernd hinter die Wohnungstür. Er entsicherte die Waffe und richtete sie auf die Tür, als er das finale Knacken des Schlosses hörte und kurz darauf die Tür lautlos aufschwang. 

„Scheiße, Cas!“, fluchte Dean und ließ seine Hand samt Waffe sinken. Der Angesprochene zuckte sichtlich zusammen.

„Dean? Was tust du denn hier?“, fragte Jimmy verdutzt. Sein Herz schlug wie irre in seiner Brust. Einbrechen war nicht gerade etwas, das er tagein, tagaus machte; er hatte allerhöchstens hier und da Strafzettel für Falschparken bekommen. 

„Gärtnern! Wonach sieht es aus?“

Jimmy zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und glotzte auf Deans offenen Hosenschlitz.

„Es ist genau, wonach es aussieht“, zischte Dean ihn wütend an, zerrte ihn hinein und schloss die Tür. „Und was machst du hier?“ 

„Er wohnt hier“, flüsterte Jimmy. „Wo ist er?“

„Er schläft.“ Dean nickte in Richtung Schlafzimmer, woraufhin Jimmy direkt dorthin gehen wollte, jedoch von einem Arm zurückgehalten wurde. „Was hast du vor?“

„Ich will ihn sehen.“ Jimmy fixierte ihn entschlossen an, sein Blick hatte etwas Hartes, das Dean fremd war. Er ließ ihn los, folgte ihm aber. Joshua hatte sich auf den Rücken gerollt und schlief trotz des Tumults in seiner Wohnung.

„Hast du nicht gesagt, wir sollten niemanden zu ihm führen?“, wisperte Jimmy an ihn gewandt.

Deans Augen blitzen ihn zornig an. Er deutete hinter sich, dass sie verschwinden sollten, aber Jimmy kam seiner Bitte sich nicht, nein, er stellte sich an Joshuas Bett. Dean schloss zu ihm auf und legte mit einem festen Griff drohend seine Hand auf Jimmys Schulter.

Jimmy öffnete die Phiole, die er heimlich aus der Jackentasche gezogen hatte und streckte seinen Arm über dem schlafenden Mann aus. Das helle Licht aus der Phiole floss wie leuchtender Nebel in Joshuas Mund, der nun genauso aufgerissen war wie seine Augen. Joshua zappelte und bäumte sich auf, bis er alles in sich aufgenommen hatte. Für einen kurzen Moment hielt er still, dann saß er auf seinen Beinen, bäumte sich ein letzte Mal auf und warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken.

Dean, der den Ablauf bereits von Anna kannte, riss Jimmy zu Boden und rief ihm zu, die Augen zu schließen, kurz darauf überstrahlte das Licht Joshuas Körper, der aufschrie, bevor er sich mit dem Licht in Nichts auflöste. 

Jimmy schaute irritiert auf das leere Bett, nachdem sie sich aufgerappelt hatten. „Was ist passiert?“

„Du hast seinen Körper zerstört!“

„Ich verstehe nicht... Bedeutet das, Castiel ist jetzt im Himmel?“

„Yeah. Wer weiß, was ihn erwartet“, knurrte Dean und packte ihn rabiat am Kragen. „Warum hast du das getan?“

Unwirsch schlug Jimmy seine Hände weg. „Castiel kann mir meine Familie zurückgeben. Das schuldet er mir! Wegen ihm sind Amelia und Claire gestorben!“ Er erwiderte Deans Blick mit dem gleichen Zorn und einer gewissen Kaltschnäuzigkeit. 

„Dämonen haben sie getötet.“

„Er hat versprochen, dass meiner Familie nichts passiert und dass er auf sie Acht zu gibt. Ich habe ihm alles gegeben, was er verlangt hat und noch viel mehr. Wenn er nicht gefallen wäre, könnte ich meinen Körper vermutlich nicht mein eigen nennen.“

„Cas-“

„Castiel hat mich benutzt“, unterbrach Jimmy ihn aufgebracht. „Er hat mit meinem Körper gemacht, was er wollte, ohne mich zu fragen. Und du hast ihn dazu animiert, rumzuhuren! Dieser Körper gehört mir!“ Er schlug sich auf die Brust.

„Ich habe überhaupt nichts! Er sollte ein paar Erfahrungen sammeln. Außerdem hatte er keinen Sex“, widersprach Dean heftig.

„Nur weil er’s versaut hat. Ich bin - ich war übrigens verheiratet, aber mich fragt keiner, ich bin seine Marionette, die er benutzen kann, wie er will! Das ist mein Körper, das haben alle scheinbar vergessen.“ Jimmys Hände zitterten vor Wut.

„Jetzt seid ihr quitt“, erwiderte Dean bissig. „Du hast seinen Körper über’n Jordan geschickt und seine... Seele, Engelsessenz, was auch immer nach Alcatraz Heaven verbannt.“

„Ich wollte nicht, dass sein verdammter Körper zerstört wird!“ Jimmys Augen fixierten ihn düster. Ihr Streit artete aus, sie wurden immer lauter, ohne es zu bemerken. „Er hat mir versprochen, über sie zu wachen und sie zu beschützen. Ich wollte dafür sorgen, dass er sein Versprechen hält. Ohne seine Gnade wäre er kein Engel mehr, hast du gesagt...“

Dean schüttelte den Kopf und verzog bitter den Mund. „Du hättest mit mir reden müssen.“

„Als ob du mir erlaubt hättest, ihm seine Gnade zurückzugeben.“

„Vielleicht nicht. Wir hätten einen anderen Weg gefunden.“

„Ja? Was? Zombies? Lebende Tote?“

Dean knurrte ihn an. „Verschwinden wir, bevor jemand die Polizei verständigt.“ Er riss Jimmy die Phiole aus der Hand und schob ihn unsanft aus dem Schlafzimmer. 

Sie eilten nach draußen und fuhren mit getrennten Wagen zurück zum Motel. 

~~+~~

Die Stimmung im Motel war vom Streit, den sie dort wieder fortsetzen, vergiftet. Während der Rückfahrt waren Dean ein paar Dinge in den Sinn gekommen, mit denen er Jimmy jetzt konfrontierte. 

„Du hast meinen Laptop manipuliert, nachdem du herausgefunden, wo seine Gnade ist, und die Phiole gestohlen. Das Auto brauchtest du, um seine Gnade zu holen“, schlussfolgerte Dean.

„Es war einfacher als gedacht. Du warst nicht sehr aufmerksam.“ 

„Vielleicht töten sie ihn, dann war’s das mit deinem schönen Plan“, grollte Dean.

„Engel töten einander nicht.“

„Oh doch! Nur ein Engel kann einen anderen töten. Du hast keine Ahnung, was im Himmel abgeht! Es ist... wie die Hölle mit fluffigen Wolken. Sie töten oder foltern ihn und dann ist es vorbei.“

„Woher zur Hölle sollte ich wissen, dass durch die Gnade seine menschliche Hülle zerstört wird? Cas sollte nur wieder über seine Fähigkeiten verfügen.“

„Cas hatte die Chance auszusteigen und ein Leben als Menschen zu führen. Das hast du ruiniert...“, murrte Dean.

„Und ich stehe nicht vor den Scherben meines Lebens?“, warf Jimmy ihn an den Kopf.

Jimmys Wut, die ihn zum Beben gebracht hatte, verrauchte langsam und er wurde sich der Konsequenzen seines Plans bewusst. Er hatte erreicht, was er wollte, auch wenn Castiels Körper hatte dran glauben müssen. 

Dean war ins kleine Bad geflüchtet. Er schnappte sich seine Zahnbürste und –pasta und stopfte sie in sein Dufflebag. 

„Was hast du vor?“, fragte Jimmy.

„Mein Baby holen und zu Bobby fahren.“

Jimmy ließ bedrückt seine Schultern hängen, seufzte und fuhr sich müde durch das Haar. „Ich dachte, er würde einfach seine Engelsmagie wiedererlangen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung-“

„Ich weiß!“

Dean presste die Zähne aufeinander, die Muskeln seines Unterkiefer waren angespannt. Mit dem Rücken zu ihm warf weiter seine Kleidung in seine Tasche. Im Grunde konnte er verstehen, was Jimmy getan hatte, schließlich hatte Dean oft genug sein Leben, seine Seele riskiert, um seine Familie zu retten, nur leider war Castiel in diesem Fall der Leidtragende.

Dean straffte seine Statur und drehte sich zu Jimmy um. Aus seinem Portemonnaie holte er eine Visitenkarte, auf der das einzig Echte sein Vorname und die Handynummer war, und reichte sie ihm.

„Dean Bonham, FBI?“

„Meine Nummer. Ruf mich an, wenn etwas ist. Bis jetzt sind wir keinem Dämon begegnet, aber falls etwas sein sollte...“

Jimmy nickte. Er machte den Mund auf, merkte aber, dass er sich wiederholen wollte, was Dean nicht gefallen würde, also sagte er einfach ‚Okay’. Unglücklich starrte er auf den Boden. Sein schöner Plan schien zurückzuschlagen und plötzlich befand er sich in der gleichen Situation wie zuvor. Seine Familie war tot und er war allein.

Dean schulterte sein Dufflebag und sie verabschiedeten sich mit knappen Worten. Bevor die Tür des Motelzimmers hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, konnte er hören, wie Jimmy ein Gebet an Castiel richtete. Dean seufzte. Er hoffte, dass es dem Engel gut ging. Er sprach ein schnelles Stoßgebet zu Anna, dass sie ihre Fühler nach Castiel ausstrecken und ihm helfen sollte.

~~+~~

Am frühen Mittag, nachdem er sich ein Auto besorgt hatte, fand Dean den Chevrolet Impala an der Stelle, wo er ihn vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit zurückgelassen hatte. Erleichtert, dass seinem Baby auf dem einsamen Rastplatz nichts passiert war, strich er über das Dach und lächelte für einen Moment vergessen. 

Dean hatte eine Stunde gewartet, um Jimmy genug Zeit zu geben, um Castiel anzupflaumen, ihn zu verwünschen oder ihn anzubetteln, bevor er mit dem Engel gesprochen hatte. Sein Anruf blieb genauso unbeantwortet wie Jimmys, aber er hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet, wenn auch gehofft. 

Es war fast Mitternacht, als er Bobbys Grundstück erreichte. In der Küche brannte Licht, kurz darauf ging die Lampe vor der Tür an und Bobby, der das typische Röhren des Impalas erkannt hatte, trat im Pyjama auf die Veranda, neben ihm tauchte ein junger Rottweiler auf. 

„Hallo Bobby“, sagte Dean müde, nachdem er ausgestiegen war und auf das Haus zuging. 

Der Hund bellte ihn an und fletschte knurrend die Zähne. „Das ist Eisenhower. Er mag keine Jäger“, stellte Bobby seinen neuen Hund, dem er einen Kommando gab, ins Haus zu gehen, vor.

„Da haben wir etwas gemeinsam.“ 

Dean ging die Stufen hoch. Bobby legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter und zusammen gingen sie in die Küche. Ohne zu fragen schenkte er Dean Whiskey in ein Glas und schob es über den Küchentisch, an dem Dean Platz genommen hatte. Dankbar nahm Dean das Glas und trank einen großen Schluck. 

Bobby setzte sich zu ihm. Er wartete geduldig, bis Dean anfing zu erzählen. Eisenhower hatte sich neben ihm auf den Boden gelegt und behielt Dean weiterhin im Auge. Als Dean mit seinem Bericht, der ein paar Details ausließ, wie zum Beispiel dass er mit Joshua geschlafen hatte, abgeschlossen hatte, schwiegen sie eine Weile. 

Dean starrte lange sein leeres Whiskeyglas an. Er merkte, wie die Sorge um Castiel, die er den ganzen Tag mit sich herumgetragen hatte, die Oberhand gewann. Ohne ihn wäre Castiel nicht auf die Idee gekommen, vom Himmel fallen zu wollen. Seine Befürchtung, den Engel mit in den menschlichen Sündenpfuhl gerissen zu haben und womöglich für seinen Tod verantwortlich zu sein, nagte an ihm. 

Die alte Niedergeschlagenheit und Apathie bemächtigte seiner, auch wenn er sich nicht mehr so am Ende seiner Kräfte fühlte wie im Krankenhaus. 

„Die Apokalypse steht kurz bevor, Luzifer klopft schon an der Haustür, es fehlen ein paar gebrochene Siegel und ich... ich sitze hier und brauche Urlaub.“


	6. Lebenszeichen

Es war hell, als Dean in Bobbys Gästezimmer erwachte. Er hatte die Decke bis zum Kinn gezogen, starrte geradeaus und dachte nicht daran, aufzustehen, auch wenn er früher oder später irgendwann aus dem Bett, auf die Straße und gegen Dämonen, gegen die bevorstehende Apokalypse kämpfen musste - das schien alles unendlich weit weg. 

Dean hatte schon früher Jobs allein gemacht. Damals war er stolz gewesen, dass sein Vater ihm das Vertrauen geschenkt hatte und er Jobs auf eigene Faust erledigen durfte. Jobs, die er seit Johns Tod leid war, aber er konnte gar nicht anders, das war sein Leben. 

Gedanklich ging Dean zurück zur Nacht mit Joshua, stellte sich vor, er würde neben ihm im Bett liegen, lediglich mit dem Rücken zu ihm, und immer noch seine Gegenwart spüren. Auch wenn es auf den ersten Blick ein One-Night-Stand gewesen war, wusste Dean irgendwo in seinen Gehirnwindungen, dass es mehr war. Dass er Castiel in Jimmys Körper vor sich gesehen hatte, als er die Augen geschlossen hatte.

Im fahlen Licht, das durch das Fenster gefallen war, war Joshua das Begehrenswerteste gewesen, was er je gesehen hatte. Das wenige an Nacktheit, was das Licht preisgab, überließ seiner Fantasie den Rest. Die leicht geöffneten Lippen, über die eine feuchte Zunge gefahren war, während Dean ihn angefasst hatte. 

Genauso wie Dean sich jetzt anfasste. 

Es brauchte nicht viel, um hart zu werden. Er rollte sich auf den Rücken und holte sich in einem fieberhaften Tempo einen runter. Der Orgasmus befreite ihn vorübergehend von seiner miesen Stimmung. Nachdem sich sein Atem wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, öffnete Dean die Augen. Er hatte die Bettdecke befleckt, aber Bobby würde vermutlich großzügig darüber hinwegsehen.

Bobby war für das Mittagessen in der Küche am Werkeln, als Dean frisch geduscht von oben herunterkam. Eisenhower stand auf und knurrte ihn an, wurde jedoch gleich von seinem Herrchen in die Schranken gewiesen.

„Hier“, sagte Bobby und reichte ihm ein Brett mit Paprika, Zwiebeln und einem Messer. „Du kommst genau zur rechten Zeit.“

Dean verzog nicht gerade begeistert das Gesicht, in Wirklichkeit machte ihm die kleine Aufgabe allerdings nichts aus. „Was gib’s denn?“

„Chili con Carne.“ Bobby hielt mit einer Hand eine kleine Chilischote fest und schnitt sie mit einem scharfen Messer in dünne Scheiben. „Ich habe ein paar Bücher gewälzt, aber im Himmel haben wir keinen Einfluss. Ich fürchte, wir können im Moment nichts für Castiel tun, zumindest habe ich noch nichts gefunden.“

Dean grummelte etwas. „Das habe ich mir gedacht“, sagte er deutlicher. 

Bobby gab das kleingeschnittene Rindfleisch in die erhitzte Pfanne. Zu den frischen Zutaten hatte er Tomaten, Mais und Kidney-Bohnen aus der Dose besorgt, die er jetzt eine nach der anderen mit dem Dosenöffner aufmachte. Mit einem Pfannenkehrer wendete er zwischendurch das Fleisch.

„Sam hat letzte Woche angerufen“, sagte Bobby irgendwann.

„Und?“, erwiderte Dean abwehrend.

Bobby drehte sich zu ihm um. Auf seiner roten Schürze stand ‚Gimme the pizza and nobody gets hurt’. 

„Dean, was ist los? Seit ich euch kenne, seid ihr, du und Sam, immer unzertrennlich gewesen.“

„Er ist anders. Seit ich aus der Hölle zurückgekehrt bin, ist er nicht mehr alte Sam. Ich weiß nicht, was los ist!“, antwortete Dean scharf. „Sag ihm nicht, dass ich hier bin, falls er wieder anruft. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Verdammt, wenn ich wüsste, was ich tun sollte, dann würde ich nicht hier sitzen!“

Bobby betrachtete ihn ernst. Es musste etwas dran sein, wenn Dean den Kontakt zu seinem Bruder in jeder Beziehung abbrach. „Mhmm“, murmelte er.

„Ich könnte wetten, dass Ruby, die Dämonenschlampe, dahinter steckt, aber ich habe keine Beweise. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie’s anstellt, was sie macht, ich weiß es nur: Sam hat sich verändert.“

„Sam kann nicht besessen sein, ihr habt eure Tattoos...“, überlegte Bobby. „Es könnte alles Mögliche sein, irgendein Zauber, etwas, das ihn schleichend verändert. Wenn wir mehr wüssten... Ist dir an ihm etwas an ihm aufgefallen?“

Dean schnaubte. „Außer dass er in den letzten Monaten mehr Zeit mit seiner neuen Busenfreundin als mit mir verbracht hat?“

Bobby wandte sich seiner Pfanne zu und wendete das Fleisch um, während er nachdachte. Wild zu spekulieren machte wenig Sinn, am besten nahm er Sam selbst in Augenschein. „Was machen die Zwiebeln?“, fragte er schließlich.

Während der Zubereitung und des Essens redeten sie weder über den Engel noch Sam, sondern über Bobbys neuen Hund, Deans Wagen und einige, andere Dinge. 

Die nächsten Tage verbrachten sie damit, alte Bücher nach den Lösungen für ihre Probleme zu durchstöbern. In Sachen Himmel gab es nichts Neues, während aufs Sams Veränderungen alle mögliche Formen der schwarzen Magie zutreffen konnten. Sie trafen einige Vorkehrungen, um Sam, nachdem Bobby ihn unter einem Vorwand her gelockt hatte, zu testen. 

Als Gegenleistung für Kost und Logis half Dean im Haus und auf dem Schrottplatz. Bobby stellte fest, dass es nicht unangenehm war, zwei weitere helfende Hände zu haben. Ihm entging Deans Niedergeschlagenheit, die andauerte und ihn antriebslos machte, nicht, aber er sprach ihn nicht darauf an, er wollte ihm Zeit geben. Sie waren beide zwei Einzelgänger, die sich gegenseitig genug Freiraum gaben, um sich nicht irgendwann auf die Nerven zu fallen.

Seine Wut und seinen Frust ließ Dean eines Nachmittags an einem rostigen Buick auf dem Schrottplatz aus, den er mit einem Brecheisen bearbeitete. „Ihr Scheiß-Engel, gebt Cas frei! Verflucht!“ Schnaufend schlug er auf den rostigen Kofferraumdeckel ein. „Gott - sofern du mehr bist als eine SciFi-Figur – lass Cas gehen. Ach, verdammte Scheiße!“

Schnaufend ließ Dean das Werkzeug in den Sand fallen. „Dummer Idioten-Engel...“ 

~~+~~

Dean zog den Mess-Stab zum zweiten Mal heraus. Der Ölstand lag jetzt zwischen den beiden Markierungen. Perfekt. Der Chevrolet Impala stand in Bobbys Werkstatt. Dean hatte seinem Baby einen Ölwechsel gegönnt, die alten Reifen ausgetauscht und eine Politur Wachs aufgetragen, als sich plötzlich sein Handy mit Led Zeppelins ‚Kashmir’ von der Werkbank meldete. 

Dean wischte seine Hände an einem Lappen ab und nahm das Handy aus seiner Jacke. Die Vorwahl auf dem Display sagte ihm nichts, vielleicht einer von Dads alten Kontakten oder jemand, dem sie mal geholfen hatten. „Hallo?“

„Mr. Bonham?“

„Ja, der bin ich.“

„Hier spricht Schwester Callis vom Wilshire Memorial Hospital. Wir haben Ihre Visitenkarte bei Jimmy Novak gefunden“, erklärte die Frau ruhig. 

„Was ist passiert?“

„Sie kennen ihn?“

„Ja. Ja!“

„Mr. Novak wurde angeschossen, er musste notoperiert werden. Sein Zustand ist stabil, aber ernst.“ Sie fragte nach seiner Familie, sagte, dass sie niemanden erreicht hatte und deshalb ihn angerufen hatte. Dean erwiderte, seine Familie sei tot. Er fragte sich, nachdem sie den Namen der Stadt erwähnt hatte, was Jimmy dort verloren hatte; das war nicht einmal in der Nähe von Wyoming, sondern nicht weit entfernt von Joshuas Heimatstadt. Jimmy hatte doch behauptet, in Wyoming eine Schwester zu haben?

Dean erkundigte sich nach der genauen Adresse des Wilshire Memorial Hospitals und eilte zurück ins Wohnhaus, nachdem er aufgelegt hatte.

„Jimmy liegt im Krankenhaus“, sagte Dean zu Bobby. 

„Was ist passiert?“

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht Dämonen, ich weiß nicht. Ich werde zu ihm fahren, nur sicherheitshalber.“ Er nahm sein Dufflebag, was er nur zum Waschen einmal komplett ausgepackt hatte. „Ich schätze, ich bin morgen Mittag, spätestens morgen Abend zurück.“

~~+~~

Am Abend traf Dean im Wilshire Memorial Hospital ein. Er wusste schon, warum er einen FBI-Ausweis besaß: Er öffnete ihm Tür und Tor. Jimmy Novak schlief, als man ihn zu ihm führte. Jimmy würde sich vollständig davon erholen, beruhigte ihn die Krankenschwester. Laut Aussage hatte sich Jimmy bei einem Überfall zwischen die Fronten geworfen und eine Kugel abbekommen, von Dämonen und Schwefel oder etwas Übernatürlichem war nicht die Rede. 

Dean öffnete leise die Tür zu Jimmys Zimmer. All die Schläuche und sein regloser Körper hatten etwas Beängstigendes, fand Dean. Er ging zum Bett und fragte sich, ob er ihn wecken sollte, da öffnete Jimmy langsam die Augen. Er hatte ein müdes Lächeln auf den Lippen, als ihn begrüßte.

„Dean.“ Sein Mund war trocken, er räusperte sich. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir uns wiedersehen.“

„Wenn du Wild-West-Sheriff spielst... ich musste sichergehen, dass du dich nicht mit einem Dämonen anlegt hast, obwohl – du weißt ja, wie man Dämonen zur Hölle jagt.“

„Das Kugel-Ausweichen muss ich noch üben.“ Jimmy räusperte erneut. Er schluckte ein paar Mal, aber das half nicht viel.

„Willst du was trinken?“, fragte Dean.

Jimmy nickte. 

Dean schraubte die Wasserflasche, die auf dem Nachttisch stand, auf und schenkte ihm etwas in das Glas daneben ein. Er machte, so schnell er konnte, die Stille war ihm unangenehm. Dean streckte ihm das Glas entgegen. Jimmy umfasste das Glas mit beiden Händen, weil er noch so schwach, hielt Dean das Glas weiterhin fest und flößte ihm schleppend Wasser ein.

„Danke.“

Sie schwiegen, während Dean das Glas zurückstellte.

„Er hat nicht geantwortet“, konstatierte Jimmy.

„Nein.“ 

Dean sah ihn an. Jimmys Augen Lider waren auf halb acht gesunken, er blinzelte träge, als versuche er, sich wachzuhalten.

„Ich komme wieder. Reden wir morgen“, sagte Dean schließlich. 

Jimmy deutete ein Nicken an, noch bevor Dean aus der Tür war, hatte er den Kampf gegen die Müdigkeit aufgegeben und war weg gedöst. Auf dem Flur blieb Dean einen Moment stehen, atmete durch und rieb sich mit einer Hand über den Mund. 

Jimmy hatte versucht, sich töten zu lassen. Dean wusste genau, was Jimmy darüber gesagt hatte: Dass Selbstmörder nicht in den Himmel kommen. 

Dean schaffte ein paar Schritte, dann musste er sich an der Wand anlehnen. Mit einer Hand verdeckte er seine Augen, als er spürte, wie ihm die Tränen kam, doch am Ende blieben es ein paar Schluchzer, bevor er sich wieder gefangen hatte. Deans Gesichtsausdruck strafte seinen raschen, aufrechten Gang, mit dem er das Krankenhaus verließ, Lügen. 

Dean mietete sich in ein Motel 6 in der Nähe ein. Jede Entscheidung Jimmy betreffend verschob er auf morgen, zog sich um und legte sich in das Bett. Es dauerte jedoch, bis er endlich mit laufendem Fernseher eingeschlafen war. 

Im Traum saß Dean auf der Rückbank des Impalas bei offener Tür, mit einem Bein draußen, mit dem anderen drinnen, und beobachtete das reflektierende Licht der Straßenlaternen und der vorbeifahrenden Autos in den nassen Stellen auf dem Asphalt, während er ein Stück kalte Pizza verspeiste. Als Castiel wie aus dem Nichts neben ihm auf der Rückbank erschien, drehte Dean lediglich den Kopf kurz zu ihm herum.

„Warum sehe ich dich in seiner Hülle?“, fragte Dean und riss sich Pizza ab.

„Du kennst mich in dieser Erscheinung“, erwiderte Castiel. „Und zurzeit habe ich keinen Körper.“

„Pizza?“ Dean hielt ihm ein Stück entgegen. 

Der Engel blickte kurz darauf, dann sah er ihn mit seinem schwermütigen Augen an. „Ich bin hier, um dir zu sagen, dass ich entkommen konnte. Anna und ein paar andere Engel haben mir geholfen, zu fliehen; ich bin in Sicherheit.“

„Was?“ Dean starrte zu ihm hinüber, seine Kaubewegung war plötzlich eingefroren. „Du bist in meinem Kopf! In meinem Traum!“

„Ja.“

„Wie ist es überhaupt möglich, dass Engel zu spät kommen können? Ihr könnt Zeitreisen! Ihr könnt euch – zapp – in Sekundenbruchteilen von einem Ort zu anderen bewegen und trotzdem... musste seine Familie sterben, trotzdem konnte ich das erste Siegel brechen. Warum hast du mich nicht dort gelassen?“

„Dean, manchmal ist es uns nicht erlaubt, einzugreifen. Engel sind nicht allmächtig, das ist nur Gott.“

„Du hättest mir ein verdammtes Zeichen geben können. Irgendetwas. Das waren die längsten Wochen meines Lebens“, spukte Dean aus.

„Ich konnte nichts tun“, antwortete Castiel. „Bist du deswegen wütend auf mich?“

Dean warf den Rest Pizza zurück in den Karton und blickte auf seine Hände. „Ich bin allein... einsam. Ich bin der Kerl, der Apokalypse stoppen kann, muss, soll – wie auch immer. Kannst du dir das Gewicht auf meinen Schultern vorstellen? Und alle, die mir zur Seite standen, sind fort. Meine Eltern, mein Bruder, du... Ich habe alle verloren. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie das ist?“

„Ich verstehe.“

„Nein, tust du nicht, du bist ein Engel“, murrte Dean. 

Castiel packte ihm am Arm und zwang ihn, ihn anzusehen. „Ich war ein Mensch, ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst, Dean. Ich-“

„Und nun bist du wieder ein blöder Engel“, unterbrach Dean ihn.

„Ja, das war ich immer.“

„Was bedeutet, du versteckst dich vor Gott, vor den anderen Engel bis in alle Ewigkeit? Fein, solange ist es ja nicht mehr bis zum Ende der Welt.“

Castiel schaute resigniert aus. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin gekommen, um dich zu sehen und du stößt mir vor den Kopf.“

„Weil... Scheiße.“ Dean trat gegen den dämlichen Karton im Fußraum. „Ich brauche dich.” Als er aufsah, war Castiel verschwunden. „Soll ich lieber eine magische Billardkugel fragen? Ich dich brauchen, du verdammter Engel-Idiot! Dich!“, brüllte er in die Nacht.

Dann wachte Dean auf.


	7. Zurück im Sattel

„Nein, nein, nein, Cas, du kannst nicht einfach verschwinden!“ Dean war mit einem Mal hellwach. „Verfluchter Engel. Antworte mir gefälligst! Mann, komm schon, Cas!“ Alles Fluchen und Zetern nützte nichts. Auch wenn Castiel keinen Körper hatte und seine Prüfungen, einen geeigneten zu finden, vermutlich eine Weile andauerten, konnte sich er zumindest in seiner wahren Form zeigen, mit elektrischen Störungen, zerspringendem Glas und einem unheimlichen Piepton auf den Ohren - doch nichts dergleichen geschah. 

Dean versuchte, sich wieder schlafen zu legen, damit Castiel in seinen Kopf kriechen konnte, doch natürlich gelang ihm das nicht. Fluchend gab er auf. „Bitte, halt dich bloß aus meinem Kopf fern!“

Es fiel ihm schwer, aufzustehen und sich anzuziehen, dabei sollte er sich mit dem Wissen, dass Castiel lebte, besser fühlen. Auf der Fahrt zum Krankenhaus, er machte nur einen kurzen Stopp für einen Kaffee, warf Dean einen langen Blick auf den leeren Beifahrersitz. Es war früher Morgen, als er dort ankam, ohne große Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, gelangte er in Jimmys Zimmer. 

Das Bett war leer, die Schläuche, die Verkabelung hingen lose über dem Boden. „Jimmy?“ Dean klopfte an die Tür der kleinen, angeschlossenen Toilette. Als er keine Antwort bekam, riss er die Tür auf. Nichts. Dean eilte auf den Flur, der menschenleer war, dann rannte er zur Information, wo er zu seiner Überraschung Jimmy angezogen stehend sah. Eine Schwester reichte ihm ein Klemmbrett mit einem Papier, das er unterzeichnete. 

Dean gefror in seiner Bewegung, vor ihm stand nicht Jimmy, das bemerkte er augenblicklich. „Cas?“ Sein Herz machte einen Aussetzer, er konnte es nicht glauben. In dem Moment drehte Castiel seinen Kopf zu ihm. „Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dich so schnell zu sehen. Gehofft ja, erwartet nein.“

„Was tust du hier?“

„Ich entlasse mich“, erwiderte Castiel und gab das Klemmbrett zurück. 

„Was ist mit...?“ Dean überwand die letzten Meter zu ihm und zerrte ihn zu den Fahrstühlen, damit sie nicht belauscht werden konnten. „Was ist mit Jimmy? Ist er tot?“

„Ich habe ihm gegeben, was er wollte, Jimmy ist jetzt bei seiner Familie im Himmel. Das war alles, was ich tun konnte.“ Castiel sah schuldbewusst auf den Boden, bevor er Dean wieder ins Gesicht sah. 

„Er ist glücklich?“, wollte sich Dean versichern. Jimmys Schicksal und das seiner Familie hatte ihn nicht kalt gelassen.

„Sie sind wieder vereint.“ Der Engel nickte. „Im Gegenzug hat er mir seinen Körper überlassen.“

„Aber was tust du hier? Was ist mit den Engeln? Werden sie dich nicht finden?“

Castiel drückte auf den Knopf und holte ihnen einen Fahrstuhl. „Irgendwann werden sie mich finden. Anna hat mir mit Jimmys... meinen Körper geholfen, dadurch können sie mich nicht finden, aber wenn ich bei dir bleibe, werden sie mich früher oder später aufspüren.“

„Ich verstehe nicht...“, erwiderte Dean stirnrunzelnd und folgte Castiel in den Fahrstuhl.

„Ich habe diese Phrase oft benutzt.“ Castiel lächelte verschmitzt. „Dean, wir beide wissen, dass wir nicht an Altersschwäche sterben werden. Ich bin ein Engel, der ein Mensch sein will, der wie einer leben will. Ich kann nicht mehr zurück, nicht nach allem, was passiert ist. Das will ich auch nicht.“

„Was bedeutet das?“, fragte Dean, der immer noch nicht verstanden hatte.

„Lass uns irgendwo hingehen und etwas frühstücken und dann erzählst du mir, wie weit die Apokalypse fortgeschritten ist“, sagte Castiel. 

~~+~~

Dean beobachtete Castiel beim Essen, zwangsläufig musste er dabei an Jimmy und seine Burgerexzesse denken. Castiel aß, als hätte er jahrelang asketisch gelebt. Er leckte sich die Finger ab und schob noch den letzten Krümel aus seinem Mundwinkel in den Mund, während er dabei Laute des Gefallens von sich gab. „Wie habe ich das vermisst!“

Dean wusste, dass im Himmel als auch in der Hölle eine andere Zeitrechnung herrschte; ein paar Wochen auf der Erde waren für Castiel im Himmel ein kleine Ewigkeit, in der Castiel von Engeln gefangen gehalten wurde. 

Castiels genüssliches Essen war ansteckend, allmählich entspannte sich Dean und langte kräftig zu. Die beiden waren ein Bild für die Götter, an dem Sam seine wahre Freude gehabt hätte und sich einen Kommentar nicht hätte sparen können. 

„Weißt du, wie es ist, eine Mutter zu haben?“, fragte Castiel mampfend und schluckte seinen Bissen herunter. „Natürlich weißt du das, ich meine, ich hatte nie eine Mutter, bis ich geboren wurde. Ich hatte eine Mutter, die mich bedingungslos liebt.“

Dean nickte. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte mehr von meiner gehabt.“

„Sie war da für mich, während ich Gott in Wahrheit nie gesehen oder gesprochen habe. Alle Befehle, die ich von Gott erhalten habe, kamen von Erzengeln, die vielleicht mit ihm gesprochen haben, vielleicht aber auch nicht.“

„Erinnerst du dich an alles?“, fragte Dean neugierig nicht ohne Hintergedanken.

„An das meiste.“

„Was ist mit deiner Mom? Joshuas Mom?“

„Sie lebt nicht mehr. Sie ist vor ein paar Jahren bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen.“

„Gibt es Menschen, die dich vermissen, die du vermisst? Joshua hat sich schließlich einfach in Nichts aufgelöst; es gibt sicher Menschen, die nach ihm suchen.“

Castiel schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin hier, um die Apokalypse zu verhindern, daran hat sich nichts geändert. Man kann sein Schicksal nicht ändern, Dean, alle Straßen führen zum gleichen Ziel.“

„Und du verschwindest nicht mehr mitten im Gespräch?“, stocherte Dean nach.

Castiel grinste. „Kommt auf das Gespräch an.“

„Okay, Michael Landon, lass uns gehen – oder fliegen.“

Nach dem Frühstück und einer raschen Stippvisite in Deans Motel brachen sie auf und fuhren zurück zu Bobbys Haus. Dean berichtete von den Plänen, die er mit Bobby geschmiedet hatte. Die ganze Fahrt über behielt Dean den Engel auf dem Beifahrersitz im Auge, doch statt zu verschwinden erzählte er von seinem Menschenleben. Der neue Castiel erinnerte ihn an Joshua, wie er redete, sprach und seine Mimik einsetzte. Damit konnte sich Dean anfreunden.

Gegen Abend trafen sie auf dem Schrottplatz ein, Eisenhower war als erster draußen, um die beiden Ankömmlinge willkommen zu heißen. Castiel freute sich sehr, Bobby zu sehen, für ihn war es ein Leben her, seit er Deans Ziehvater gesehen hatte. Er umarmte ihn glücklich. Bobby klopfte ihm mit ein paar freundlichen Worten zur Begrüßung auf die Schulter, da wurde Dean bewusst, dass er Castiel nicht besonders herzlich empfangen hatte. Er nahm sich vor, es später wieder gut zu machen.

Zusammen gingen sie ins Haus, Dean konnte sich nicht verkneifen, Castiel mit der Prinzessin auf der Erbse zu vergleichen, die lediglich federleichte Wolken als Bett gewöhnt war. Bobby bot ihm schulterzuckend einen Schlafplatz im Wohnzimmer, Deans Bett im Gästezimmer oder das Klappbett im Panikraum an. Aufmerksam hatte Bobby die Veränderung in Deans Gemüt registriert, doch nicht nur Dean war froh, den Engel wiederzusehen. 

Bobby hatte Sam angerufen, der hatte zugesagt, in zwei Tagen bei ihm zu sein. Von Lilith fehlte leider jede Spur und die Siegel wurden eins nach dem anderen gebrochen, ohne dass man sagen konnte, wie viele fehlten, bevor Luzifer aus der Hölle aufsteigen konnte.

Später saßen Dean und Castiel mit einem Bier auf der Veranda und tranken auf Castiels Rückkehr. „Auf deine Flucht“, sagte Dean. Ihre Bierflaschen trafen klingend gegeneinander, während sie sich in die Augen sahen. 

„Wie geht’s dir, Cas?“, fragte Dean nach einer Weile, in der sie schweigend in den Nachthimmel gestarrt hatten. „Ich weiß nicht, wie Engel ihre Abtrünnigen behandeln, aber wenn es wie mit Alastair in der Hölle ist...“

Castiel antwortete nicht, sondern nippte an seinem Bier. 

Dean kam sich furchtbar egoistisch vor, wenn er an seinen Monolog in der Traumwelt zurückdachte, weil Castiel so viel für ihn geopfert hatte. Der Engel hatte den ganzen Tag über sein Leben als Mensch geplaudert und dabei von seinen besten Erlebnissen geschwärmt; erst langsam war Dean gedämmert, dass Castiel seine Erlebnisse im Himmel unter den Tisch hatte fallen lassen. 

„Du musst mir nichts vormachen kannst. Ich werde keiner Seele ein Sterbewörtchen sagen. Bei Batman, ich schwöre“, sagte Dean. „Ich habe vor dir die Hose runtergelassen – und nebenbei bemerkt kannst du sowieso jederzeit in meinen Kopf schauen. Du hast mich an meinem Tiefpunkt erlebt und mich aus der Hölle geholt. Es gibt keine Geheimnisse zwischen uns.“

Castiel musterte ihn mit distanzierten Gesichtsausdruck, wie er es früher getan hatte. „Ich habe meine Lektion gelernt, während ich weg war, Dean. Ich diene nicht mehr dem Himmel.“

„Was ist mit ‚Ich habe Engel getötet, meine Brüder. Ich habe rebelliert und ich habe das alles wegen dir getan.’?“, fragte Dean.

„Ich glaube an dich, du wirst die Apokalypse aufhalten.“

Dean schnaubte lachend. „Danke, Pinocchio, jetzt bin ich beruhigt.“ 

„Du hast es verdient, aus der Hölle gerettet zu werden. Dein Leben ist nicht bedeutungslos. Du bist... besonders.“ Castiel zögerte, als fehlten ihm die Worte.

„Ja, ich weiß, ich bin großartig.“ Dean grinste frech. Castiel hatte geschickt vom Thema abgelenkt, offensichtlich wollte er nicht davon reden, was ihm im Himmel widerfahren war, was Dean akzeptieren konnte. Er war nicht eh nicht der beste Zuhörer und Tröster, das war immer Sam gewesen.

Sie tranken ihr Flaschen leer und gingen zurück ins Haus. 

Bobby hatte schon Bettwäsche bereitgelegt. „Keine Wolke, sondern Daunenfedern, auch sehr gemütlich“, sagte er und klopfte auf das aufgebauschte Kopfkissen auf dem Sofa. 

„Danke“, erwiderte Castiel. 

Wenig später machten sich alle bettfertig. Mangels Kleidung zum Wechseln lief Castiel in seinen Boxershorts durch das Haus, was Dean irritierte. Der Trenchcoat war auf mysteriöse Weise verschwunden und nicht gesehen worden, als wäre er Teil einer vergangenen Ära, den niemand vermisste. 

„Was?“

„Ich habe keine Zahnbürste.“

„Kein Grund, wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn herumzulaufen. Ich gebe dir meine Ersatzzahnbürste“, meinte Dean und holte sie aus seinem Zimmer. 

Dean sah dabei zu, wie sich Castiel mit rituellen Hingabe eines Kindes die Zähne putzte, bis dieser den Blick im Spiegel erwiderte. Erwischt schlug Dean die Augen nieder und trat zurück auf den Flur. Er erwartete, dass der Engel sich jeden Moment in Luft auflöste und war jedes Mal verwundert, dass er es nicht tat.

Der Engel hatte es sich bereits in seinem Nachtlager bequem gemacht, als Dean im Bad fertig war. 

~~+~~

Dean wachte mitten in der Nacht auf. Er lag mit offenen Augen auf dem Rücken im Bett und lauschte in die Stille des Hauses. Schließlich stand er auf und schlich sich nach unten, um etwas zu trinken aus der Küche zu holen, wo ihn Eisenhower mit einem leisen Knurren erschreckte. 

„Scheiße“, zischte Dean. „Du bist schlimmer als Cas!“ 

Unter den strengen Augen des Rottweilers, der aufmerksam in seinem Korb saß, trank Dean einen großen Schluck direkt auf dem Milchkarton und behielt ihn seinerseits im Blick. Rückwärts gehend verließ er die Küche wieder und drehte sich erst im Flur um. Dean schlich weiter ins Wohnzimmer, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass Castiel auf dem Sofa schlief – was er tatsächlich tat. 

Er fand es nur fair, Castiel beim Schlafen zuzusehen, der Engel war ihm oft genug auf die Pelle gerückt, ob er nun wollte oder nicht. Er lächelte von einem Ohr zum anderen. Castiel war hier. Ihn lachen zu sehen und zu hören machte alles irgendwie leichter. 

Der Engel wälzte sich gerade auf die andere Seite, als Dean sich näher anpirschte. Er musste nicht in seinen Kopf blicken, um sehen zu können, dass er keinen angenehmen Traum hatte. Castiels eine Hand krallte sich in die Bettdecke, während sich seine Stirn in Falten legte und sich seine Augenbrauen zusammen schoben. Er gab ein leises Stöhnen von sich. 

„Cas“, wisperte Dean und kam näher. „Cas.“

Er legte seine Hand behutsam auf Castiels Schulter und redete beruhigend auf ihn ein, was zu helfen schien, denn Castiel entspannte sich sichtlich. 

Dean schluckte. Er fühlte sich plötzlich zu hundert Prozent nüchtern, als er sich im Anblick Castiels seine Gefühle für ihn eingestand. Monatelang war es ihm nicht in den Sinn gekommen, aber wenn er zurückdachte, fielen ihm viele Momente mit dem Engel, vielleicht noch am deutlichsten, als er gedacht hatte, dass Castiel schön war. Er war verliebt.


	8. Castiel

Bobby und Dean waren draußen vor der Werkstatt und arbeiteten an einem Auto, das ein Bekannter vorbeigebracht hatte. Bobby übernahm gegen Geld ab und an ein paar kleinere Reparaturen. Das Wetter war gut, nach dem nebligen Morgen zeigte sich am Vormittag schwach die Sonne zwischen den Wolken. 

Castiel, der auch in seinem Menschenleben kein Interesse für Autos entwickelt hatte, was Dean unglaublich fand und ihn damit aufzog, tollte mit Eisenhower herum. Der Hund schien Castiel zu mögen; Dean vermutete, dass Castiel wortwörtlich mit Engelszungen auf ihn eingeredet haben musste, denn sonst mochte Eisenhower niemanden. 

„Er ist anders“, bemerkte Bobby und sah zu Castiel hinüber, ehe er sich dem Wagen widmete. „Er isst, putzt sich die Zähne und schläft.“

„Jap, ich glaub’s auch kaum. Er hat immerhin fünfundzwanzig, dreißig Jahre als Mensch gelebt. Ihm gefällt es.“ Dean machte eine belanglose Handbewegung.

„Cas muss sich anpassen, zwangsweise“, gab Bobby zu bedenken. Dean mochte ein Extrem sein, aber es war nie einfach, mit seiner Familie - wenn auch unfreiwillig - , die einem viel bedeutete, zu brechen. 

Dean reichte ihm ein Werkzeug. Er beobachtete den Engel. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, dass Castiel sich wegen ihm gegen den Himmel entschieden hatte, dass er an allem Schuld war. Dean wusste nicht, was er machen sollte und hatte beschlossen, erst mal wieder sein Leben in geordnete Bahnen zu lenken; soweit man im Angesicht der Apokalypse von geordneten Bahnen reden konnte. „Wir wollen später ein Schießtraining machen. Cas braucht eine Waffe. Hast du was für Frischlinge?“

„Sicher.“ Bobby schaute an der offenen Motorhaube vorbei und stützte sich mit den Händen auf der Karosserie ab. „Dean, was ist los?“

Dean zog die Augenbrauen hoch und erwiderte seinen Blick fragend.

„Ich habe Augen im Kopf. Castiel ist gestern halbnackt durchs Haus gelaufen. Du schläfst doch nicht etwa mit ihm?“

„Was?! Nein!“

Bobby sah ihn scharf an. 

„Nein! Herrje, Bobby!“, empörte sich Dean hörbar, unter Bobbys Blick wurde er jedoch schwach. „Na ja...“

„Dean!“

„Vielleicht... Vielleicht war da... was mit Joshua. Genaugenommen war er kein Engel, nicht Cas, nicht richtig. Außerdem hat er mich angemacht, ich hatte überhaupt keine Absicht, ihn abzuschleppen. Es ist, als hätte ich Cas’ Zwillingsschwester... Zwillingsbruder getroffen.“ Dean zuckte etwas hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Und du denkst noch immer... an den Engel?“

„Hm.“ Dean zog zischend Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein. „Es ist nicht...“

„Nicht wie? Das ist ein Engel, über den wir hier reden, Junge. Ganz, ganz Altes Testament, Kämpfer für den Herrn, der dich in Staub verwandelt, wenn du gegen die Gebote verstößt.“ 

„Ich weiß, dass er ein Engel ist! Ich muss nicht die Bibel gelesen haben, um zu wissen, dass sie nicht Michelangelos süße Pummelchen sind“, widersprach Dean. „Du hast selbst gesagt, dass er anders ist. Er ist hier, er hat sich entschieden, etwa nicht?!“

Bobby stöhnte leise. Er hob entwaffnend die Hände. „Schau, mich geht dein Liebesleben einen feuchten Kehricht an. Erstens, es interessiert mich nicht. Zweitens... es interessiert mich überhaupt nicht, aber da es vor meiner verdammten Nase stattfindet -“ 

„Es findet nichts statt!“

„Du bist manchmal so helle wie eine Zwei-Watt-Glühbirne, Dean. Verkauf mich nicht für einen Idioten, okay. Tu, was immer du tun willst, nur halte mich da raus.“ Bobby schlug laut krachend die Motorhaube zu. 

Dean machte den Mund auf, um zu protestieren. Bobby winkte mit beiden Händen ab und ging zurück ins Haus. 

~~+~~

Am Nachmittag hatte Bobby die beiden zum Einkaufen geschickt, um sie loszuwerden. Es war schön, Gesellschaft zu haben, aber allmählich nahm es überhand. Dass sich zwischen Dean und Castiel etwas anbahnte, sah selbst ein Blinder mit Krückstock – in der ersten Reihe wollte er bei dem Schauspiel allerdings nicht sitzen. 

Den Einkauf brachten Castiel und Dean problemlos hinter sich. Der Engel war ungewöhnlich schweigsam im Vergleich zum Vortag, doch das war nur ein vorübergehender Zustand, wie sich bald zeigen sollte. 

Dean hatte gerade den Kofferraum zugeschlagen und wollte zur Fahrertür gehen, da legte Castiel seine Hand auf Deans und sagte: „Warte.“

„Haben wir was vergessen?“

„Nein.“ Castiel schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. „Ich hatte es mir einfacher vorgestellt. Ich tue einfach, als wäre ich ein Mensch und alles fügt sich irgendwie. Sehr naiv.“ Castiel wirkte traurig. 

„Cas, du musst dich erst mal eingewöhnen. Gib dir etwas Zeit.“

„Es gibt kein Zurück für mich, ich bin keiner mehr von ihnen. Ich habe gegen Gott rebelliert.“

„Wir könnten Oprah sehen und zusammen heulen, was meinst du?“, blödelte Dean aufmunternd herum.

„Oprah?“

Dean zog grinsend die Augenbrauen, die ‚Warum nicht?’ sagten, hoch. 

Castiel seufzte genervt, schloss die Augen und sank gegen den Impala zurück, als würde ihm die Gravitation zusetzen und ihn herunterziehen. Dean, seine eigenen Mahnungen zur Privatsphäre ignorierend, stellte sich vor ihn und zuzelte an seinem abgetragenen Hemdkragen, den Castiel über das Jahr verschlissen hatte. Er trug ausgerechnet das alte Teil.

Dean fühlte das gleiche, nervöse Faltern in seiner Magengegend wie bei Joshua und dennoch konnte und wollte er nicht auf Abstand gehen. „Cas“, sagte er fast tonlos. Er wollte ihn trösten, doch Worte waren nie seine Stärke gewesen. Seine Hand wanderte vom Kragen um Castiels Hals und legte sich in seinen Nacken. 

Das war etwas, das er tun konnte.

Er beugte sich vor, um ihm zu küssen, flüsterte jedoch stattdessen, seinen Blick starr auf den Kragen: „Ich wette, Oprah würde dir gefallen.“

„Dean.“ Castiel schlug die Augen auf. „Ich habe dich aus der Hölle geholt, wegen dir haben ich angefangen, zu zweifeln und meine Mission zu hinterfragen. Ich bin wegen dir gefallen. Ich war ein mächtiger Krieger, der alles aufgegeben hat. Für dich, Dean!“ Castiel sah ihn aufgebracht an und gestikulierte mit den Händen. „Du bist der Grund! Aber irgendwie will das nicht in deinen Schädel.“

Der Engel packte Deans Hemd und zerrte mit geballter Faust wütend daran. 

„Cas...“, stammelte Dean perplex.

„Ich bin dein Beschützer, schließlich habe ich dich und nicht irgendein anderer Engel aus der Hölle geholt. Du hast meinen Handabdruck auf deiner Schulter. Mit der Zeit bewunderte ich dich immer mehr – zumindest dachte ich, dass es so wäre. Ich liebe alle Geschöpfe Gottes, da war es nur natürlich, dass ich auch dich liebe, doch ich lag falsch.“

Dean setzte an, um ihn zu unterbrechen, bevor es wirklich unangenehm wurde, aber der Engel ließ sich nicht beirren. 

„Ich habe es eigentlich erst verstanden, als ich ein Mensch wurde. Ich liebe dich mehr als alle anderen.“ Castiel blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. 

Dean war für einen Moment völlig sprachlos, er leckte sich über seine trockenen Lippen.

„Ich... du hättest etwas sagen können.“

Castiel stellte sich ganz nah vor ihn, dass ihre Nasenspitzen nur wenige Zentimeter trennten.

„Du bist ein Engel“, erwiderte Dean, als würde es alles erklären; seine Dummheit, seine Zurückhaltung, seine Nervosität. Er, ein einfacher Mensch, war unter Castiels Würde. Er war es nicht wert, geliebt zu werden, schon gar nicht von einem Engel. Dean war sich sicher, dass ein spezieller Platz in der Hölle für jene reserviert war, die scharf auf Engel waren.

„Du bist viel besser, als du denkst. Du bist liebenswert, Dean“, antwortete Castiel. Er kannte Deans Gedankenwelt, war oft genug in seinem Kopf gewesen. „Manchmal versucht der Gute, sich seiner Aufgabe zu entziehen – wie es auch Jesus Christus im Garten Gethsemane. Er war geplagt von Zweifeln. ‚Vater, wenn du willst, nimm diesen Kelch von mir! Aber nicht mein, sondern dein Wille soll geschehen.’“

Überfordert zog Dean die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Verdammt, Dean, du bist ein beschissener Idiot.“ Castiel drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und marschierte mit schnellen Schritten vom Parkplatz auf den Fußweg. 

„Cas!“ 

Dean eilte ihm hinterher. Er hatte Mühe, mit ihm aufzuschließen, weil Castiel versuchte, ihn abzuschütteln. „Cas! Ich will nicht, dass irgendjemand für mich Kugeln abfängt. Niemand sollte wegen mir sich oder irgendetwas opfern oder aufgeben.“

Abrupt blieb Castiel stehen. „Du hältst mich auf Distanz...“

„Es ist einfacher allein zu sein, damit sich niemand für mich in die Schusslinie wirft. Dad gab seine Leben und seine Seele, um mich zu retten; Sam hat versucht, seine Seele für mich zu verkaufen, um mich aus der Hölle zu holen; Bobby hat mir so oft den Arsch gerettet...“

„Du würdest das gleiche für sie tun.“

„Und nun du...“ Dean blickte ihn verzweifelt an. „Ich kann das nie wieder gutmachen. Das ist unmöglich. Ich-“

„Küss mich einfach, Dean“, meinte Castiel nachsichtig. „Dann sind wir quitt.“

Dean war überrascht, schlang jedoch seine Arme um Castiel wie ein Ertrinkender und küsste ihn endlich. Castiels Lippen empfingen ihn willig. Es fühlte sich richtig an, als hätte er schon ewig darauf gewartet und nun gefunden, was er wollte und brauchte. Dean presste Castiels Körper gegen den seinen und ließ sich von nichts und niemandem aus dem Konzept bringen. 

Als sie den Kuss brachen, standen sie für eine Weile nur da und schauten sich weltvergessen an. Dean kam sich wie ein verliebter Teenager vor, dessen Schmetterlinge im Bauch plötzlich in helle Aufregung geraten waren. Er wollte ihn am liebsten nochmals küssen, was er auch tat, bevor er sich zusammen nahm und sie wie benommen zurück zum Wagen schlenderten. 

„Habe ich einen Pfeil von Cupido im Hintern?“, fragte Dean, der seine Sprache wieder fand.

Castiel ließ sich zwei Schritte zurückfallen und nahm Deans Po unter die Lupe. „Der sieht bestens aus.“

Sie stiegen schließlich in den Chevrolet Impala. Dean, dessen Herz wie nach einer Achterbahnfahrt schlug, hatte seine Hand schon am Schüssel im Zündschloss, ließ ihn jedoch wieder los. Er und Castiel tauschten begehrliche Blicke. „Lass uns irgendwo hinfahren“, schlug Dean vor. Castiel wusste, was er wollte und nickte lediglich.

Gemeinsam verließen sie den Supermarktparkplatz und fuhren aus der Ortschaft. Mangels greifbarer Motels oder Pensionen parkte Dean den Impala versteckt von hohen Maisfeldern umgeben in einem Feldweg. Sie küssten und befummelten sich auf dem Vordersitz, ehe Dean sie ausbremste. 

Dean keuchte atemlos. Er fragte Castiel nach Jimmy und ob ihm jetzt wirklich der Körper allein gehören würde, was der Engel ihm bestätigte. Sie wechselten auf die Rückbank, die nicht besonders viel Platz bot und zogen sich gegenseitig aus. Das Küssen und die Berührungen waren fast wichtiger, als dass sie sich gegenseitig zum Höhepunkt trieben. 

Danach setzen sich beide relativ schnell in die aufrechte Position. Es gab bequemere Orte, um Sex zu haben. Castiel schmiegte sich an Dean, der seine Arme um ihn legte und ihm einen Kuss gab. „Mein Hintern klebt am Leder...“

„Nimm... irgendwas, was du findest“, schlug Dean vor. Er griff sich mit einer Hand sein Hemd und bewarf ihn damit.

„Ich darf auf deinem Hemd sitzen?“

„Ich will dich überall“, erwiderte Dean lüstern und küsste ihn mit Zunge. „Gib mir fünf... okay, fünfzehn Minuten.“

Castiel lachte. 

Sie schwiegen zusammen. Als Castiel fröstelte, warf Dean seine Jacke über sie. 

„Weißt du, wie das enden wird?“, fragte Dean ernst. „Mein Glück, meine, unsere Vergangenheit, die Apokalypse, Dämonen und Engel, die nach unserem Leben trachten. Ich bin nichts besonders gut in Beziehungen und -“

„Stopp!“

Dean schwieg für etwa einen halbe Minute, bevor er fortfuhr. „Es kann nicht funktionieren.“

„Ich mache mir keine Illusionen“, erwiderte Castiel mit einer Hand auf Deans Brust. „Ich erwarte keine märchenhafte Romanze oder ein Happy End, aber... meinst du nicht, dass es einen Versuch wert ist?“ 

„Ohne weiche Federn, Harfenspiel und niedliche Kinderchöre auf weißen Wolken...“

„Wenn du das brauchst...“ Castiel grinste.

Dean setzte sich auf. „Lass uns zurückfahren. Hoffentlich hast du mir keinen Knutschfleck verpasst. Bobby-“

„Der wird deinen ‚Ich habe gesündigt-Gesichtsausdruck’ sehen und es wissen“, erwiderte Castiel. 

Dean wollte aussteigen, in dem Moment berührte Castiel seine Schulter. „Dean.“ Der Angesprochene drehte sich zu ihm um und sie sahen sich lange in die Augen.

„Ja.“

~ Ende


End file.
